


【盾冬】西红柿炒番茄

by Seabass99



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabass99/pseuds/Seabass99
Summary: Bucky守着青梅竹马的Steve一起长大，原以为瘦弱的Steve会分化成Omega，没想到却和自己一样是个Alpha!





	1. Chapter 1

月色低垂，四下树影摇曳，呼吸之间能嗅得见草木的清香与露水的湿气。

穿着精致小西装，打着领结的金发少年走进花园的温室里，将大厅里一室的觥筹交错抛在身后。

“Steve！” 一身军装的少年跟在他身后踏进温室，随手关上了门，清俊的脸庞上难掩关切，他一把抓住Steve与同龄人比起来显得有些纤细的手腕，问道:“你没事吧？”

“我...”Steve皱着眉，不知该如何措辞，他叹了口气，叫道:“Bucky。”

“嗯，我在。”Bucky应着，望向好友的目光透着克制的温柔。

两人沉默着，一个低着头，一个便望着低头的那人，一时之间安静得只听得见草丛里的虫鸣。

一月前，Barnes家的少爷Bucky满了十六岁，如预期般顺利度过分化期，成长为了一名Alpha。

按照家族传统，凡是度过分化期的Alpha，都要前往军营学习一段时间，更何况Bucky作为主家这一代唯一的一位Alpha，将来必定是要继承爵位的，怎能少得了一番锻炼。

明日便是前往军营之日，今晚Barnes家设宴，邀请了一众贵族，Bucky青梅竹马的好友、Rogers家的小少爷Steve也在受邀之列。

只是一整场宴会下来，Steve好像并不怎么开心。

“你什么时候回来？”

“我们去跳舞吧。”

两人同时开口道，Steve不知怎么的，莫名有些情绪，他甩开Bucky的手，寻到温室里的长椅，一屁股坐下，低着头生闷气。

“不跳！”Steve说。

全城中各家的贵族小姐少爷今晚都来了，全是十六七的娇俏模样，一个个度过了分化期，净是些Omega，整场宴会就盯着Bucky柔情似水地望，知道的是送别宴，不知道的还以为是相亲会呢。

被甩开了手，Bucky却不恼，反而笑眯眯地说:“你分化期时，我一定回来。”

还未分别，便问归期，叫人怎么舍得离开。

Steve闻言抬头望他，穿着军装的少年将头发剃短了些，露出饱满的额头，整个人挺拔又俊朗，透过玻璃罩，能望见天空一轮皓月，皎皎清晖，映着少年勾起的唇角，显得格外令人心动。

Steve张了张嘴，想说“今晚月亮好圆，今夜月色好美”，又想说“你怎么剃了头发，还挺精神的”，嘴一瓢，只听他说道:“今晚你的头怎么这么圆！”

Bucky:“？？？？”

Steve脸爆红，他脚踩在长椅上，整个人往靠背缩了缩，又不说话了。

圆头Bucky在他身边坐下，长臂一揽，将缩成一团的Steve搂在怀里，两人亲昵地靠在一起，就像小时候一样。

过了分化期的少年，声音低沉悦耳，多了份稳重，然而Bucky说话总是习惯尾音轻微上扬，于是又多了些勾人的味道，他清了清嗓子，好似表白般将Steve未说完的话说了:“Steve，你看，今晚的月色真美。”

两人离得近，Bucky说话间，鼻息全扑在Steve的耳朵上，将他双耳热得通红。

Steve不答，却暗自心想，一望见你，脸红了耳红了，为你我都成了变色龙了。 

少年人身上总有股青春的朝气味儿，Steve靠在Bucky肩上，忍不住嗅他颈间，好奇地问道:“你的信息素是什么味道的？”

哪有人一上来便问人家信息素的味道，跟耍流氓似的，受过贵族教育的Steve哪会不懂，只是和Bucky在一起，他总会忘了那些礼仪规矩。

“不告诉你。”Bucky搂紧Steve瘦弱的身体，将脸贴在他的耳上，感觉到那份滚烫，他笑着说:“等你分化之后，再给你亲自闻闻。”

这话说的，已经不止耍流氓了，简直就是明目张胆地调戏非礼。

Rogers家与Barnes家俱是一等公爵，家风甚严，怎的教出这两个寡廉鲜耻的少爷来！

家门不幸！

家门不幸！

“寡廉鲜耻！”Steve也骂道。

“是是是，我寡廉鲜耻。”Bucky竟也应着，心里想的都是待Steve过了分化期，如何彻彻底底地寡他一下，鲜他一番。

这个ABO社会的教育与风气，很成问题啊！

 

 

 

黑色的小轿车从贵族学校驶出，一路开往Rogers家。

Steve坐在车上，沉着脸，淡蓝的外套蹭脏了一角，丢在座椅上，他穿着米色的衬衫，棕色的小背带，踩着一双本该锃亮此刻却沾了灰的小皮靴，挽起的衬衫袖口上还带着些点点血迹。

“少爷。”前方开车的司机开口道，“您要不 换身衣服再回去吧，老爷看了该责备您了。”

“不用了。”Steve拒绝道，说完从口袋里掏出手机，低头发着消息。

...

今日早些时候，Steve去与Bucky送别，本计划着与他再私语叮嘱几句，没想到Barnes家老老少少一大家子都来了。

见Bucky将Steve护在怀里，一群贵族老爷夫人、少爷小姐们倒也识趣，没有打扰两人，只是被这么一群长辈小辈的围在中间，装作无意地打量，任谁也不好意思再说什么了。

Barnes家与Rogers家交好，两家的小少爷自小感情就好，Bucky比Steve要大一岁，又因Steve从小便身体比常人差些，于是Bucky便更加注意护着他。

如今Bucky分化成了Alpha，可以说整个Barnes家都在等着Steve度过分化期，成为Omega，如此Barnes与Rogers两家便可联姻，互利互赢。

不知为什么，即使是Bucky也从来都没想过，万一，就那么万一，万一Steve没有分化成Omega呢？

大家仿佛认定了这从小体弱，连个子都比同年人矮上一头的Steve小少爷，注定会成为一名Omega，属于Bucky的Omega。

虽然两人还未表明心意，但这层关系，所有人都心照不宣。

当着众人的面，Bucky吻了吻Steve的鬓角，转身上了飞机。

送别Bucky后，Steve便回了学校。

本来以往都是两人一同上下学的，虽然不在一个年级，课程也不同，但Bucky总是能做到与Steve形影不离。

用Bucky的话来说，便是“小豆芽似的，没了我你可怎么办啊。 ”

贵族学校，虽说就读的都是贵族子弟，然而并非所有人都能配得上自己的身份，顶着贵族头衔，做着市井流氓般的混账事儿的家伙多的是。

以往有Bucky护着，那群混子即使头脑再不清醒，也不敢招惹Steve。可如今Bucky走了，当下就有人不安生了。

“甜心，过来。”轻佻的声音，是之前被Bucky修理过的深海鱼怪——那男生长着一张扁脸，活像长在深海里仗着没人瞧得见便瞎几把随便长长的鱼怪，Steve不记得他的名字，便在心里这般叫他。

那鱼怪堵在门口，穿得花枝招展的，Steve刚进校门便瞧见他了。

“麻烦让让。”Steve心情不好，不愿与他过多纠缠，便轻声说道。

“甜心，听说Barnes家那小子走了？”鱼怪挤眉弄眼地说道，几个小弟拥上来，一排人将路堵得死死的，简直是保龄球成精了。

Steve看他一眼，不说话，转身要走，被鱼怪拦住了。

“你还没分化吧，”鱼怪不死心地调戏道，“还没分化成Omega手就这么嫩，便宜那小子了，反正他去军营了，不如咱们耍耍？”说着就要去拉Steve的手。

Steve面不改色地避开，挥拳，出脚，小弟们还在跟着调笑呢，就见眨眼之间鱼怪已经倒在了地上。

Steve脱下外套，踩住鱼怪胸口，对着那张凹下去的脸又揍了几拳。招招手，Rogers家的保镖从暗处一拥而上，将鱼怪带走了。

小弟们站在原地，痴痴地望着，好像在惊讶于平日瘦弱的、总被Bucky护着的Steve怎么突然变得如此勇猛，一拳就揍晕了自己老大。

一群痴傻的小弟，就任凭鱼怪这样被带走，对自家大哥毫无维护之意，幸好是在校园里随便混一混，要是在社会上，这种内心没有信仰，对业务没有追求的小弟，是找不到工作的。

...

到了Rogers家的庄园，Steve从车上下来，管家见小少爷一身狼狈，心疼地将他往里领。

“还好早早约了专家过来，今天先让家里的医生看看，明日检查的时候让那什么专家给您好好查一查。” 老管家在Rogers家做了几十年了，看着Steve长大，将他当做亲孙子般地疼，此刻见他袖口还沾着血，简直是慌了手脚。

Steve拍拍老管家的手，阴沉了一整日的脸明朗起来，笑着说:“等明天见了Banner博士，您可不要喊不出人家名字。”

...

远在军营的Bucky刚刚下了飞机，打开手机便收到一条短信。

Stevie:你还不回来，我都等不及分化期了，再这样下去我会疯的

Bucky温柔地笑了笑，给这黏人的小东西回消息，自己明明才刚走，便盼着自己回去，未免太娇气了些。

无知青年Bucky Barnes，全然不知，他娇气黏人的小竹马，刚刚面无表情地徒手打晕了一位八尺壮汉，只当他在跟自己撒娇呢。

也许古话说得好，无知是福叭。

 

 

转眼已过去了三个月，Bucky在这军营里待了这些日子，也认识了不少兄弟朋友，其中最要好的当属行动组里一位代号为猎鹰的青年。

这日休假，Bucky与猎鹰邀了一起往军营后山的溪边烧烤。

军营里管得严，即使是家族里放过来锻炼的小辈们，也得时时守着规矩，虽说不会刻意短了衣食，但毕竟是与士兵们同吃同住，平日里也少见大荤。

每逢轮休，Bucky便会与猎鹰出来打打野味解解馋。

溪边，日头下，一个皮肤黝黑发亮的青年光着膀子，挥着匕首在杀野兔。他将兔头后的脊背捏断，沿着肚腹破开，然后剥香蕉似地将兔皮扒了下来。

黑漆漆的兔眼渗着血，死不瞑目地瞪着他。

他不甚在意地抓起一根削得光滑的树杈子，从野兔嘴里捅进去，一剑穿喉，直入后门，然后在被剥得光溜溜的兔身上抹上调料和油，架在火堆上翻烤。

不远处树下，坐着个少年，正是Bucky，只见他手里拿着个物件，低头细看着。

“喂，”猎鹰翻着兔子，不自在地摸摸屁股，叫道，“这兔子也太小了，还不够我——还不够我们塞牙缝的呢。”

“你吃就是了，我不吃。”Bucky头也不抬地回道，说完又觉得稍显冷淡，补充说:“等我回了家，领你去吃好吃的，别说野兔了，野猪野鹿让你吃个够。” 

阳光下，Bucky手里的物件反射出一道刺眼的光。

猎鹰眯了眯眼，了然地问道:“又在看你那未婚妻的照片呢？”

Bucky像是听了什么好话一般，愉悦地嗯了一声，将手中嵌着照片的吊坠收进胸前的口袋里，复又确认似地拍了拍。

入了军营，便按军中的规矩办事，手机等通讯工具是不允许携带的，进来的第一天便上交了。所幸Bucky随身带了Steve的照片，想了便拿出来瞧瞧，也不算太难熬。

思念深，便也瞧得多，照片拿出来的次数多了，周围人也好奇，不免要问几句。

许是看这军中没有相识的人，Bucky便照着自己的想法告诉大家，这照片上的是自己青梅竹马的未婚妻，是名温柔的Omega，只待自己回了家，两人便要结婚了。

Barnes家的少爷，仗着自己长得俊，年纪轻轻不懂珍惜，连脸皮也不要了。张口闭口未婚妻的，实则连表白都没表过，一心认定了Steve将来必定分化成Omega，也注定了要嫁给自己，便对着军中好友们乱说一气，真是不知羞臊得很。

“你说的我都记着，再有几个月我就退伍了，到时候找你去。”猎鹰边往兔子上刷油边说道。

“成，那时候我和我未婚妻也该结婚了，如果你来得巧，就请你做伴郎。”Bucky应着，想起过几日提前回去后，Steve看见他的惊喜笑容，忍不住开始哼起了歌。

 

...

 

Rogers家主宅庄园，一名精壮的男子从仪器上起身，一旁的老管家着急地去扶他，却被他示意不用。

男子裸着上身，猿臂蜂腰，松垮的裤子将将挡住下半身，露出性感的人鱼线与一小截黑色内裤边。

“怎么样，Banner博士？”男子接过管家递过来的白色t恤，利索地套上，他随意地抓了抓弄乱的金发，被撑得紧绷的t恤下能望见漂亮的肌肉线条。

Banner博士推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，沉默了一会儿，说:“恢复情况很好，按照您父亲与母亲的基因来说，您之前不该那般体弱，我推测应该是信息素紊乱造成的，果然，您的分化期比预期来得要早，蜕变更为猛烈，如今安全度过分化期，您的身体机能已经开始照常运行，第二发育阶段完成后，您应该会比平常的Alpha更加强大。”

“更强大？”男子笑了笑，温和的笑容下似乎还压抑着些不为人知的欲望，他轻声问道:“强大到，能标记其他Alpha吗？”

Banner博士一愣，犹豫地回答道:“不，只有Omega才能被标记，您知道的。”

“别在意，我只是开个玩笑。”男子走到窗边，望着花园里开着的雏菊，用指尖轻轻叩了叩窗，“才过了三个月呀...”

也不知道自己的小Alpha什么时候才回来。


	2. Chapter 2

市中心刚下过一场骤雨，满城的钢筋水泥，就连路边花坛里的花草也被平日里往来车辆的排放尾气熏得顽强，放眼城中，无甚娇柔之物可供那疾风骤雨去吹打。

雨停，天仍旧阴着，黑压压的，也不知摆脸给谁看。

Bucky下了飞机，先在自家象征性地打了个转，一身军装都还没换，便急匆匆地往城郊Rogers家的庄园赶去了，送外卖的都没他心急。

三个多月没见，也不知道Steve是不是又瘦了，光是想一想就心疼得不行。

到了市郊，天气反而转晴了，Bucky往Rogers家走，抬头忘了一眼天空，日头大得很，照得他睁不开眼。

“B...Bucky少爷？”守在门口的保安见了Bucky，跟见了鬼似的，眼珠子都要瞪出来了，手忙脚乱地拿起通讯器狂喊：“Bucky少爷回来了！回来了！来了！了！”

Bucky：？

现在安保行业竞争这么激烈的吗？光守屋子已经不够了，还要会口技的吗？随时随地就即兴表演一下平地喊出回音？

Bucky所到之处，犹如摩西分海， 花匠、司机、 女佣、厨子，见了他一个个都惊慌失措，四处奔逃。

Bucky感动得想哭，一定是Steve之前吩咐过，见了自己就要赶紧通报，小甜心这么想自己，真是等不及要见他给他一个惊喜了。如此想着，Bucky迈开两条大长腿大步往里走着。

一片混乱之中，老管家从屋内迎了出来。

“Andy，好久不见。”Bucky见了管家亲切地叫他一声，反手去搀他，又问道：“Steve在家吧？ ”

老管家不言语，支吾了两声，埋头领着他往里走。

客厅里，一男子坐在桌旁饮茶，见有客人来，便抬头看过来。

“这是？”Bucky打量那男子，金发碧眼，怎么这么眼熟？简直就像是Alpha版的Steve。

管家也不知自家少爷的打算，不敢随意介绍，便望向他。

“我认识你，Bucky。”男子放下茶杯说道，声音也与Steve像极了，“我是Steve的...”他顿了顿，继续道：“大表哥。”

老管家站在一旁，低着头，肩膀抖动。

“表哥？难怪了，我说怎么与Stevie长得这般相像！”Bucky在他身边坐下，一拍腿说道。

“长得像吗？”大表哥笑了笑，状似无意地问道：“那你觉得我长得好看吗？”

Bucky：？？

这哪来的表哥，一上来就问别人自己长相如何，该不会是个自恋狂吧！

“好看。”Bucky老老实实地点点头，心里抱着些讨好心上人亲戚的想法，矜持地拍了拍眼前这匹高大威猛的马先生的臀部。

“A吗？”自恋狂大表哥又问。

“A。”

“喜欢吗？”大表哥锲而不舍地追问道。

Bucky：？？？

“Steve在吗？”Bucky忍不住了，岔开话题——不是，是回归正题问道。

大表哥端起茶杯，掩住自己勾起的唇角，回答说：“他出远门了。”

“出远门？去了哪儿？怎么没跟我说一声？什么时候回来？”Bucky瞪大了一双猫儿眼，连珠炮似的问了一串。

“你回来不也没告诉他吗？”大表哥手痒地挠挠Bucky的下巴，又说道：“家族里面组织年度会议，大家去岛上开会了，等几天吧。”

Bucky：？？？？

说话就说话，挠我干嘛！这到底是什么表哥啊！

“那我给Steve打个电话。”Bucky说着站起来，往外掏手机。

“别打了，岛上没信号。”大表哥心痒痒地盯着Bucky看。

出去三个月，晒黑了点，小麦色的皮肤看起来像涂了蜂蜜似的，真想舔一口尝尝是不是像看起来的那么甜。

一身军装看起来真是养眼，服帖的料子衬得腰又细、臀又翘、腿又长的， 听说军队的皮带结实，不知道能不能绑得住Alpha。

大表哥翘着腿，手指叩在桌上，轻轻地，愉快地打着拍子。

手机里传来嘟嘟的忙音，Bucky收好手机，觉得这莫名其妙的大表哥的眼神真是让人瘆得慌，总让他想起猎鹰扒野兔皮的场景。

“那我改日再来吧。”Bucky准备告辞，嘱咐老管家道：“Andy，Steve回来了麻烦你再通知我一声。”

“好的，Bucky少爷。”老管家忙点头应着。

大表哥起身跟在Bucky身后送他出去，Bucky忽又转头问道：“表哥，刚刚来得急，忘了问你的名字了。”

“Steve。”大表哥说。

“什么？”

“我也叫Steve，家里有位长辈叫Steve，为了纪念他，族中小辈们许多都取了这个名字。”

“Steve Rogers ？”Bucky问道。

“对，有很多Steve Rogers，有的瘦弱些，有的壮实些。”大表哥Steve似有深意地暗示。

“中间名呢？”Bucky又问，总不好叫一声Steve，出来一群应声的吧？

大表哥Steve停下脚步，凑近了，替Bucky将领子整整齐，微微俯视着他说：“中间名是Barnes，我这一支祖上有与你家联姻的，于是中间名取了Barnes。”

“Barnes啊，是这样吗...”Bucky傻傻地重复道，也不去想对于第一次见面的两个人来说，这位大表哥的举动有多失礼，“那咱们还挺有缘的，说不定以后要亲上加亲呢。”

“是呀，亲上加亲呢。”大表哥Steve笑眯眯地应着。

一旁的管家看不下去了，嘴里念叨着将Bucky送上了车。

Bucky摇下车窗，与两人挥手告别，Barnes家的汽车扬长而去，管家与大表哥回身往里走。

“小少爷。”管家叫道，一脸的指责，“您真是...”

“寡廉鲜耻？”Steve嘴角勾起，随意接口道，像是想起了什么，愉悦地笑了起来。

随着走路的动作，能看得见他衣服下肌肉线条隆起，漂亮性感，充满着雄狮般的侵略气息。

 

 

军营里待了几个月，Bucky已经养成了早睡早起的生活习惯，即使是回了家无需早起操练，第二日太阳刚蒙蒙亮的时候他也起来了。

家里静悄悄的，只有些佣人在做晨间打扫，或是准备早餐的食材，见他从房间出来也是一惊。

少爷虽说之前也不是懒惰的性子，可没见他起得这么早过，难道是...

拖地板的佣人与擦楼梯的小弟对视一眼，厨房做早餐的厨子与烤面包的下手点点头，剪草的师傅与照料花草的花匠低声耳语，大家心照不宣地得出一个共同结论：少爷这是失恋了！

以前不是少爷待在Rogers家，就是Rogers家的少爷待在Barnes家，可昨日少爷从Rogers家转了一圈回来之后，居然没像往常那样带着Steve少爷一起过来住！

失恋太可怕了，失个恋就连觉也不睡了！

 

客厅楼梯。

“是不是因为少爷晒黑了啊。”拖地的Mandy小声说，“你看，少爷以前多白净。”

“不是吧，”擦楼梯的Leo两眼冒着爱心，为Bucky少爷辩解道：“少爷这样多帅啊！Alpha就该这样黑些才对嘛。”

“你个Beta懂什么！你上次还说Steve少爷要是留胡子一定好看呢！ ”

“本来就是嘛。”

 

厨房。

胖大厨咕咚咕咚地往锅里倒培根油，失恋的人，吃点不健康的东西才能恢复得快些。

“师傅，”小学徒蹲在一旁看胖大厨煎香肠，突发奇想地说：“您说会不会是Steve少爷不喜欢Bucky少爷的信息素味道啊，有一回Steve少爷来吃饭，那道大蒜奶油焗蜗牛他就一口都没吃，Bucky少爷的信息素该不会是大蒜味儿的吧！”

“想什么呢！”胖大厨用铲把敲了小徒弟一下，一本正经地胡说八道：“我猜，说不定Steve少爷的信息素是冬枣味儿，Bucky少爷的信息素是香蕉味儿，好嘛，这就闹翻了。”

“说起来，Steve少爷分化了吗？”

“早晚的事儿，刚刚你说Steve少爷不爱吃什么来着？以后Steve少爷嫁给咱们少爷了，咱可不能做些少夫人不喜欢的东西。”

“不是说分手了吗？”

“呸呸呸！Steve少爷和Bucky少爷天生一对，A才O貌，说不定明儿就和好了。”

 

花园。

剪草的师傅不说话，默默在草坪上修了个一箭穿心的图案，花匠提着小箱子，围着心撒了一圈玫瑰花种子。

 

不到一个小时，Bucky少爷与他的小娇妻Omega闹别扭分手的传闻已经在Barnes家传播开了。

分手原因从“Steve少爷嫌弃Bucky少爷太黑”这种淳朴版发展到“Steve少爷嫌弃Bucky少爷太大”这种艳情版。

Bucky的信息素味道也从“香蕉味儿”这种日常食物版本发展到“人鱼滴下的第一滴眼泪加上炽天使羽翼上的羽毛配合粉红独角兽的角研磨出的香水的味道”这种魔幻版本。

Bucky晨跑完，莫名其妙地顶着一众人或同情或鼓励或关怀的目光，艰难地吃下了一份油味儿十足的早餐。

“嗡——”桌上的手机震动起来，弹出了一通电话。

Bucky看了一眼，陌生号码，挂掉。

“嗡——”手机又抖了起来，跟得了帕金森似的。

Bucky看一眼，还是那个号码，又挂掉。

“嗡——”Bucky坚持不懈地挂，对方坚持不懈地打。

“您好，请问有什么事儿吗？”Bucky拿过手机接通，忍着满嘴油味儿，礼貌地问道。

对面接通了，却又不做声，只听得见清晰的呼吸声。

“您好？”Bucky又问。

对面静了会儿，终于开口了。

“Bucky。”熟悉的带着笑意的男声响起，像是在耳边炸开一样，Bucky腾地耳朵就红了。

“Steve？Steve Barnes Rogers ？”Bucky像是念绕口令似的确认道。

胖大厨端了杯牛奶过来给他解腻，听到这句眼中闪过诡异的光芒。

哟，这么快就和好了，不光和好了私底下都冠夫姓了。

小年轻就是会玩！

Steve：“你怎么知道是我？”

Bucky：“你的声音和Stevie很像，不过比他要低沉一点点。”

Steve：“叫他Stevie叫我就Steve？”

Bucky不知道为什么莫名有些紧张，端过牛奶喝了一口，沉默不答。

Steve:“在喝什么？”

这人是猫耳朵吗！怎么耳朵这么尖！这都听得见！

Bucky心里吐槽，嘴上老老实实地回答：“在喝牛奶。”

毕竟是大表哥，长辈，该给的尊重还是要给的。

那头轻笑了一声，低沉的声音烫得Bucky耳朵发痒，差点把手机扔出去。

Steve：“牛奶啊...嘴角舔干净了，挂着一圈白的，给外人看了不好。”

Bucky脸一红，听话地舔舔嘴角的奶渍，那头的人好像能看得见他在做什么似的，又笑了。

笑笑笑！就知道笑！炫耀声音好听还是怎么样！我家的Stevie声音也好听！

Bucky莫名有些恼了，豪迈地将牛奶一口干完，凶巴巴问道：“大表哥怎么有我号码的？找我有事儿吗？”

“叫哥哥吧，”那头笑着说，“我问管家要的号码，想找你陪我出门逛逛。下午好吗？我来接你，再见。”说完，不待Bucky拒绝便挂了电话。

Bucky呆坐着，还没搞清发生了什么，想发火，又记起这是Steve的大表哥，未来亲戚，只能讨好不能得罪，只得转身上楼去挑衣服去了。

烦死了，谁想和他逛逛！

大概是AA相斥，虽然这位大表哥和亲亲Stevie长得像声音也像，可Bucky总对他有些戒备。

很危险，说不上来的感觉。

“管家！”Bucky喊道：“我那套高级手工定制的银色西装呢！”

 

 

 

某年某月某日，下午两点整，Barnes家的佣人们看着自家穿着精致银色西装，头发用发胶向后抓起，整个人都在闪闪发光的小少爷，在门口，上了一辆车。

哈雷摩托车。

Bucky戴着头盔，在风中抓狂地喊道：“这就是你说的开车来接我我我我我我我我——”

风从Bucky大张的嘴里灌进去，一路往下，直吹得他胃凉心也凉。

“搂着我的腰。”Steve说。

“为什么你说话没有回音音音音音音——”Bucky倔强地抓着后座，维持着自己身为Alpha的最后一点尊严。

“宝贝，”Steve从后视镜里看了Bucky一眼，笑道：“你挡风罩没拉下来！ ”

“你说什么么么么么么——”

Steve握住车把，调档，加速，车身仰起向前冲去，狂风从两人身旁掠过，Bucky耳边响起猎猎风声和机车的嗡鸣，Steve大喊道：“宝贝我爱你！”

“风太大我听不清清清清清——”

往前驶，风中渐渐裹挟了些带着咸味儿的潮气， 视野慢慢变得开阔，车道下向右望去，是无垠的海面与阳光下泛着银光的白色沙滩。 

Steve带着Bucky开下车道，进入小路，越过林子， 停在了一座度假村前。

“下来了。”Steve摘下头盔，转身拍拍Bucky的脸，有些好笑又带着些宠溺地说：“挡风罩也不知道拉下来的吗。”

Bucky跳下车，将头盔还给Steve，装作不经意地打量他的腿，这腿也忒长了些，难怪摩托改得那么高，害得人连地都踩不着。

“之前在路上你跟我说什么？”Bucky还记着呢，又问：“这是哪儿？”

“海边温泉度假村，要不要泡温泉？还是想游泳？”Steve只答后一句，习惯性地去牵Bucky的手。

Bucky的手腕不算细的，却被Steve一把抓住，温热干燥的拇指按着他微突的尺骨摩挲，能感觉得到Steve指腹的纹路在他皮肤上擦过，空气中隐约有淡淡的酒味儿弥漫开来。

Bucky像被针扎了似的猛地将手抽出，Steve愕然地转头望他，复而突然意识到自己的举动唐突了。

“抱歉。”Steve垂下眼，纤长浓密的睫毛盖住了满眼歉意，“我总是习惯了这样牵我的未婚妻。”

“不...没事儿，是我太敏感了。”Bucky不好意思地瞟着Steve，觉得他这样和自己的亲亲Stevie简直太像了，刚刚自己也不知道为什么，突然就有些暴躁，现在想想好像是自己不对，于是又主动找起话题问道：“你也有未婚妻啊？”

也？

什么叫也！

“你订婚了？”Steve带着Bucky往里走，度假村里的工作人员迎出来，被他挥手示意退开了。

偌大的度假村，除了工作人员，不见其他客人的身影，不远处隐隐传来了海浪拍打着礁石与海滩的声音。

“等Stevie分化之后...”Bucky说到这儿又不说了，他跟着Steve踏上木桥，在海岸边停下，讨好地说：“哥哥，你别跟Stevie说，我俩还没...我还没跟他表白呢。”

Steve拉着Bucky在桥边坐下，海风吹过，吹起了Bucky额前垂下的一小缕卷发，Bucky觉得有些痒，便伸手挠了挠。

“你喜欢他？怎么不表白？”Steve问道，按着Bucky的肩膀将他额前那缕碎发捋顺了，然后从口袋里取出个皮筋，给他扎了个揪揪。

Bucky不好意思地笑笑，心想这表哥和Stevie怎么连习惯也这么像，随身带着皮筋给自己扎头发，又想起人家刚才说自己有未婚妻，许是给未婚妻备着的。

“Stevie他还小，十六都还没满呢，我不想他压力太大。”Bucky说，“现在许多Omega，书没读完便订了婚，随后一辈子就是相夫教子，这么精彩的世界，他们什么都没看过就把一生给定死了，多可惜。有些懂事了，便后悔了，而有些一辈子都没意识到这是应该遗憾的事情。”

Bucky脑袋上的小揪揪随着他说话时的动作一晃一晃的，Steve望着他，怎么望也望不够。

“Steve该有自己的选择，等他大一点，懂事了，再说也不迟。”Bucky的声音带着少年人的清脆与朝气，可听他说话的内容，又能知道，他已经是个成熟的大人了。 他说：“我俩一起长大，要是我跟他告白，他一定想都不想就答应了。”

“我从来都不知道你是这样想的...”Steve轻轻说，突然觉得自己的确有些幼稚。

怀疑你是不是喜欢我。

怀疑你是不是只喜欢Omega的我。

“什么？”Bucky没听清，转头问他，绿色的大眼睛泛着光，像碧海，像蓝天，像世界上一切美好的堆砌。

“我说，Steve一定不知道你是这样想的。”

Bucky笑了笑，脱下鞋袜，将裤脚挽起，开玩笑地埋怨道：“哥，你怎么不早告诉我是来海边玩啊，害得我穿得这么浮夸。”

“真是抱歉。”Steve摸摸他的头，也笑了，空气中隐约又泛起了淡淡的酒味儿，闻着有些冷冽，却又勾得人浑身燥热。


	3. Chapter 3

大概是有工作人员定期清洁维护的原因，这一片的沙滩细腻而又干净，不见一点垃圾，海浪带着洁白的浪花拍在海滩上，复又退下，只留下一层层白沫和几只四处逃窜的小蟹。

Bucky提着鞋，光脚踩在海滩上，细腻的沙从他的脚间滑落，Steve低着头像是在思考，实则在盯着Bucky圆圆的、修得干净的脚趾看。

Bucky一双脚生得漂亮，加上常年穿着鞋袜，阳光见得少，更是白净。白皙的皮肤上，隐隐显着青色的血管， 带着一种本人少有的脆弱感。走动间，能见着他的脚踝在裤脚间隐现。

这双脚，Omega捧不住，Alpha倒是能将将抓起，Steve胡乱地想着，脑子中尽是些见不得人的龌龊想法。 

到时候抬起来，一双长腿折着、紧绷着，激情之处便握着他的脚踝，一边冲撞着、顶弄着，一边动情地亲吻他圆润的脚趾和脚背上隐约的血管，然后沿着小腿一直往上吻...

空气中，似有若无的酒味儿飘着，Bucky吸了吸鼻子，发出哧哧的小声音，Steve抬头看他，见他鼻头上的皮肤都皱了起来，简直像只小心翼翼从洞口探出头来，四处张望觅食的小仓鼠。

让人忍不住想抢走他的食物，逗一逗他，就算逗急了被他咬上一口也不要紧。

“吃瓜子吗？”Steve带着意味不明的笑容取笑道。

“怎么想起吃瓜子来了？”Bucky继续嗅着，问道：“哥哥，你有没有闻到什么味道？”

Steve一愣，说：“再叫我一声。”

“哥哥？”Bucky傻傻地又重复一遍。

酒味儿渐浓， Bucky莫名有些燥热，心也跳得快了些。

“嗯，”Steve应着，且硬着，说:“我怎么没闻见。”

“是吗？”Bucky疑惑地嘀咕一声，也不再纠结，跟着Steve往前走。

前方是一片露天的温泉池子，用巨大的白石垒着隔开，池后有用木头搭建的换衣室，小巧几间，竟也别致。

“去换衣服？”Steve问。

Bucky点点头，推开一间木屋进去，转身想关门，Steve却跟着挤进来了。

“等会儿先淋一下。”Steve说着，也不管人家是不是欢迎他一起，便自顾自地开始脱衣服。

不像Bucky穿得那么正式，Steve来时只穿了件t恤，套了条牛仔裤。他踹掉鞋子，赤着脚踩在木制的地板上，牛仔裤有些长，裤脚松松垮垮地垂在他宽大的脚背上 ，他两手抓着t恤下摆往上翻，脱到胸口时见Bucky站着不动，便停下动作，露着结实的胸肌与小腹，望向他。

Bucky不自觉地舔了舔唇，只觉得这屋子也太窄了些，又不通风，闷热得很，搞得人...搞得人跟喝醉了似的，面红耳赤，上头！

还有这大表哥，顶着张和亲亲Stevie那么像的脸，尽做些让人难以直视的事情！

总觉得Steve的眼神有些危险，Bucky转过身去，背对着他，弯下腰去脱裤子。手指摸到内裤边时，犹豫了，又不好意思问，便偷偷抬眼去瞟Steve，没想到男人早就脱得精光，正大大咧咧地敞着两条腿坐在木椅上瞧他，两人目光相接，Bucky吓得叫了一声。

“怎么？”Steve笑笑，像是怕Bucky看不清似的，从木椅上起身，站起来走动了两步。

中间那物随着他的动作晃来晃去，显眼得很。

Bucky暗想，这屋本来就小，这人还将这占地方的东西摆出来晃荡，简直要闷死了！

“哥，”Bucky有意提醒，诚恳地说：“你挺大的啊。”

话一出口，两人都愣了。

Bucky心想，天啊自己都在说些什么啊！什么大不大的！说得自己好像很羡慕，很想摸一摸似的！

Steve则一反常态，没有顺着调笑几句，反而难得红了脸。 前十几年在Bucky面前的羞涩也不是装的，不管平时性子如何，对着喜欢的人总是要害羞些，虽然分化后受信息素影响，Steve性格里强硬的一面凸显了出来，可到底人还是那个人。

木屋里静悄悄的，只听得见两人各自冲洗的水声。

左右这度假村没人，两人索性什么也没穿，光着便下了温泉，都是Alpha，也不存在什么AO有别...吧。

温热的泉水一泡，两人都过了之前尴尬的那一阵，遂凑近了小声地聊着天。

Bucky之前就挺好奇Steve说的未婚妻，于是便问他：“哥哥，你和你未婚妻认识多久了？是家里安排的吗？”

“我们一起长大，认识了有十年了。”Steve说着，拉过池中浮着的托盘，倒了水递给Bucky喝。

温泉泡了几分钟，Bucky早就渴了，咕咚咕咚地喝了几口，嘴里含着水，两颊鼓鼓地说：“那我和Stevie认识得比你和你未婚妻要久些，我们认识了十二年了。”

Steve：？？？？？

Steve记得清清楚楚，自己是在五岁那年，Bucky六岁的生日宴上与他认识的，自己那时候瘦小，虽然为了自卫学了些拳脚，但难免被其他大孩子欺负。

大人们只当是孩子们不懂事在玩闹，哪晓得不懂事的孩子才最会伤人。最后还是Bucky远远地就瞧见了他，跑来护住了他，不光教训了那些大孩子，还拉着他的手告诉别人自己以后是要和他结婚的，不准再欺负他。

“你们怎么认识的？”Steve见他这样，又想起了往事，心里喜欢得很，没忍住伸手戳了戳Bucky的脸颊。

Bucky以为他是没比过自己和Stevie，心里嫉妒，也不在意，把水咽了下去，说：“我四岁的时候，和母亲去朋友家做客，刚巧Rogers夫人也去了，还带着Stevie，我一见他就喜欢，便带着他在花园里玩了许久，当时他就答应要嫁给我啦，后来我求母亲带我去Rogers家找他，但他生病了，过了两年我们才又见面。”

Steve隐约想起来，自己三岁时好像是生了场大病，被父亲送到了爷爷家里休养了两年才又回了家。小孩子，过了两年，怎么还会记得只见了一面的朋友。

温泉池间升起些许雾气，不远处能望见蔚蓝的海面与澄澈的天空。

Bucky接着说:“哎，生了一场病，人害羞了许多，看见我也不知道跟我说话，还得我主动去找他。”

原来两人比自己以为的还要认识得久，Steve隔着薄雾端详Bucky的样子，当初的圆嘟嘟的小哥哥如今也长大了，长得英俊好看，人又体贴善良，不知道多少贵族小姐少爷们惦记着他，这样的优秀的Alpha却只喜欢自己，Steve得意得很，伸手搭在Bucky肩上，轻轻地捏他后颈上的软肉。

Bucky舒服地哼哼了一声，斜靠在Steve身上，任他揉捏，之前在军营的时候累了，兄弟之间也会相互按按，Bucky早就习以为常，只当Steve也是这样。

软乎乎的身子贴着，软绵绵的声音哼哼着，Steve只觉得头昏脑涨，下面简直要爆了。

浓烈的酒味儿以Steve为中心在池间扩散开，不似之前那般若有若无的冷冽，反而变得辛辣冲撞起来，Bucky这次终于闻得真切，眼一睁，猛地清醒了。

这是...信息素的味道！

Bucky瞬间弹起来，对着不知道发生了什么，手足无措的Steve怒道：“我把你当哥哥，你居然！”

Steve心中一紧，暗道Bucky难道发现了？

“你居然！”

“你居然想打我！”

Steve：？？？？？

同是释放信息素，Alpha与Omega却不同，若是Omega对着Alpha释放信息素，那自然是一番暗示，可若是Alpha对着另一位Alpha释放信息素，却是赤裸裸的挑衅了。

Steve头次做Alpha，之前大家也当他是Omega对待，导致他全然没想过这个问题，还以为自己在跟Bucky调情呢。

 

“Bucky...”Steve皱着眉，满脸悔意，站起身来企图拉住Bucky的手。

随着他激烈的起身动作，那物猛地甩起来，溅起一片水花，打在Bucky腿上，Bucky后退一步，惊慌地盯着他。

“不不不，我们保持距离。”Bucky说，“我不想跟你动手。”

虽然Steve比自己要高一些，肌肉比自己结实一些，那什么比自己大一些，但他看起来就细皮嫩肉的，Bucky可不想把给他打伤了，大家以后都是亲戚，见了面多尴尬。

“你信息素收一收。”Bucky抬手挡住，将两人隔开来，一副防备的姿态。

Steve仍不死心，上前一步，想要将Bucky往怀里揽，被Bucky敏捷地躲开了。

远远望去，一片烟雾缭绕中，两个高大的裸男，光着屁股甩着鸟，在温泉里你进我退，你来我挡的，仿佛在激情舞蹈，快乐恰恰。

“宝贝你听我说！”Steve信息素不受控制地疯狂往外飚，跟打翻了酒坛子似的，Bucky一闻更加暴躁了。

“谁是你宝贝！我看你就是想跟我打架！”Bucky一脸委屈地吼道:“不就是因为我喜欢Stevie吗！我跟你说哥哥！就算你们Rogers家再舍不得我都要娶他！我娶定他了！”

“谁不让你娶了！你他妈倒是娶啊！”Steve也急了，脏话都出来了，简直比Bucky还要委屈，他说：“我是想跟你打架吗！我明明是想跟你妖精打架！”

两个Alpha，跟幼儿园小孩儿似的站在那儿吵架，谁都觉得自己委屈得不行，又舍不得说一句“我不跟你玩儿了”。

两人冷静下来，站着不动了，Steve烦躁地抬起左手，撸了一把垂在额前的碎发，早知道骗他做什么，直说了哪有这些破事，说不定小嘴都亲上了。

“你说什么？”Bucky喘着粗气，盯着Steve左侧肋骨处的一道纹身看，那是个小翅膀，单翼的，Bucky也有一个，和Stevie一起偷偷纹的，两个人都纹在靠近心脏的左侧肋骨处，说是友谊的象征，其实彼此都明白得很。

“Bucky，sonny boy，”Steve说，心想着干脆坦白说了算了，“其实...”

Sonny boy，只有Stevie会这样叫自己，Bucky抬眼看他，与面前的男人对视。

蔚蓝的，带着些绿的眸子，澄澈明亮，能望见自己的倒影。

“其实我是...”Steve握住Bucky的手，准备深情地坦白加表白。

“闭嘴！”Bucky一把甩开他，怒道：“你不是！”吼完之后转身就要走。

Steve错愕地站在原地，见Bucky出了池子，走了几步，又回过头来红着脸小声但是凶巴巴地说：“我没生你气！你不要乱想！”

他又走了几步，见Steve没跟上来还赤裸着站在温泉池里，便再次回头吼道：“还不跟我去把衣服穿上！”

Steve回过神来，拿不准Bucky到底是气还是不气，只能像个小媳妇儿似的跟上去了，企图通过装可怜来获取减刑，逃避无妻徒刑的重判。

待到Steve磨磨蹭蹭进了木屋时，Bucky已经穿好了衣服在等他了，见他进来，忙背过身去不看他。

“你还说没生气，看都不愿意看我一眼了。” Steve走过去，依着以前的样子，可怜兮兮地拽着Bucky的袖口晃，带点埋怨地说道。

只是他如今比Bucky还要高上许多，满身结实精壮的肌肉，Bucky对着他撒娇还差不多，他这样实在是辣眼睛，也多亏了Bucky不嫌弃他还心疼他。

“我真的没生你气，”Bucky小声说，像是不好意思了，“你快把衣服穿上！”

Steve听了一愣，注意到Bucky耳后根到颈子已经红了一片，这才确定他是真的没生气，而是害羞了。

舍不得脸皮套不着媳妇儿，Steve松开Bucky的袖口，一双手不老实地往下摸，沿着手腕子下去，捏住Bucky的手指轻轻地弄，说：“先不说穿衣服，你之前说的是不是真的？”

“你问哪一句？”Bucky僵硬地站着，动也不敢动。

“喜欢我想娶我啊。”Steve说着，胸也贴了上去，并顺势将头搭在Bucky肩上，腿张开微微夹着他，像只大狗熊一样将人抱紧了。

Bucky不自在地将头偏开，躲着Steve炙热的鼻息， 不知所措地说：“我是喜欢你想娶你，可你...你怎么也分化成了Alpha！”

这下好了，分化成了Alpha也就算了，反正人还是这个人，喜欢是一分也不会减的，可没听说分化还带体质改造的！长得这般壮，连Bucky也没把握到底是谁娶谁了。

一位泥塑粉粉头，当场失去梦想。

Steve以为Bucky还是不能接受自己不是Omega，破罐子破摔地说：“反正我已经分化了，你也说了要娶我了，咱们也坦诚相见了，除了我你谁都不能要！”

Bucky转过身来，反抱住他，哭笑不得地说：“甜心，”叫完又觉得怪怪的，这甜心可比自己壮实，于是又改口说：“Stevie，我不是这个意思，我当然是只喜欢你，不管你是Omega还是Alpha，或者Beta，我都一样喜欢你。我说了要保护你的，自然也不会生你气，可是...”

“可是什么？”

“可是我不知道你是不是还需要我的保护了。”

Bucky低着头，显然有些失落。对于Steve的变化——不再体弱多病，反而变得比他更强壮，他当然是高兴的。可是之后呢，两人的关系会不会随着这种变化而受到破坏呢？感情的平衡是很难维持的，任何一个微小的变化都会引起感情的巨变，就像编程，哪怕是一个代码的不同，可能就会产生无数Bug，最后导致程序的崩溃。

Bucky怕了，害怕他的Stevie不再依赖自己，也不再需要自己。

“Bucky，我得先说谢谢你，”Steve说，“谢谢你把我看得这样强大，但我必须得承认，我需要你，就像你需要我一样。我们需要彼此，不是吗？你一直都是那么优秀，而我不同，我以不起眼的样子度过了人生差不多前六分之一的时间，可你从没放弃过我。亲爱的，我们都比自己想象的更需要彼此。”

“我爱你，Steve。”

“我也爱你，Bucky。”

两人对视一眼，闭上眼准备接吻，然而两个人都想以主动者的姿势搂抱着对方，最后搞了半天也没吻上。 

Steve仗着身高优势，抱住Bucky，两指夹住他脸上的软肉，故作凶恶道：“让哥哥亲一口。”

Bucky想起这人装什么大表哥骗自己，让自己白叫了他许多声哥哥，没跟他计较就算不错的了，这人还上瘾了，于是便板起脸说：“明明我比你大一岁，你得叫我哥哥。”

Steve手上松开Bucky，脸凑过去，顺着杆儿往上爬，不要脸地说：“行，那哥哥亲我一个呗 。”


	4. Chapter 4

那日两人在温泉度假村表白之后，当天晚上就回了家，温泉没泡完，海也没下成，连哈雷都丢在了那儿，就因那表白心切的Steve裸了半日四处遛鸟，活生生给裸感冒了。

 

接个吻还流鼻涕，搞屁哟。

 

Rogers家，西院二楼主卧。

 

偌大的卧房，被漆成了黑白灰的冷色系，Steve靠在床头裹着被子，两脚光着，踩在柔软的床单上，脚趾蜷起复又伸开。

 

“可我想你了Bucky。” Steve脑袋歪着夹着手机，左手掌着素描本，右手握着支铅笔，低头飞快地画着些什么。

 

Rogers家的花园里栽了一株白橡，也不知多少年的树龄了，长得恁高，枝枝叶叶茂盛得很，天神似地立在Steve卧房窗外，招了好几窝鸟儿筑巢。

 

Steve在纸上勾勒着线条，窗外鸟儿叽叽喳喳叫得欢快，他漫不经心地抬眼瞥了一眼那成双成对的鸟儿，心里更加惦记起自己可爱的小Alpha来，下笔不由得又温柔了几分。

 

电话那头，Bucky正在跑步机上跑着，自从知道Steve分化成了Alpha之后，Bucky就莫名不安起来，私下里偷偷加强了锻炼，只期望能练得比亲亲Stevie更壮些，也好压得住他。

 

知识不能改变命运，但是举铁可以。吧。

 

“Stevie，宝宝，甜心，我的蜜糖，”Bucky喘着粗气叫他，好似叫得越腻歪，心里底气就越足些，“你生病还没好，抵抗力低，这时候不适合出去玩。”

 

“我们多久没见了啊，你不想我吗？”Steve不提自己感冒早就好了的事儿，也没告诉Bucky那天感冒可能只是分化之后身体机能转变适应导致的，只与他说些想和不想的腻歪话。

 

适当的柔弱，总能带来意想不到的惊喜，更何况Bucky似乎有些被自己吓到了。

 

“我当然是想你的。”Bucky说，“可是——”

 

“可是什么？”Steve放软了声音，委屈道：“你是不是心里还是不能接受我是Alpha，后悔了，不想跟我在一起，却又抹不开面说？”

 

Steve说着，还嫌不够，又添了一句：“巴基哥哥？”

 

Bucky恨不得瞬间飞奔到Rogers家，将自己的心剖开了揉碎了，将刻在里面的情意一字一句地念给自己的甜心宝贝听。

 

“Stevie你听话别多想，要不是法定结婚年龄还没到 ，你都已经是我的新娘了，我怎么会不想和你在一起呢？我都想疯了，我从四五岁想到十六岁，心里全是你。天知道你分化成Alpha之后，我有多高兴，至少你再也不用每天受着病痛的折磨了，你怎么能这么想呢？你怀疑的不是我对你的爱，你在怀疑你自己，宝宝。”

 

Steve沉默了一会儿，他只是想逗逗Bucky，却没想到他会这么认真，可能连自己都没有意识到，自己潜意识里也许是有些不安。

 

“在你面前我总是不够自信，Bucky，你是那么优秀。”Steve低声说。

 

Bucky从跑步机上下来，他只穿了条运动裤，上身赤裸着，汗水从他棱角分明的脸侧滑到锁骨。少年人的身体已经展现出足够的美好，湿漉漉的闪着光，像是沾着朝露的一枝花儿，漂亮的苞羞涩地闭着，枝条柔韧而又修长。

 

“我以为你已经习惯了我的优秀，”Bucky俏皮地开着玩笑，说：“可我一直没能习惯你。”

 

“我哪里让你不习惯了！”Steve瞪大了眼，颇有些紧张。

 

“你每天都比前一天更好，让我只能每一天都比前一天更爱你，我想我永远也不会习惯了。”

 

“噢，天啊，Bucky。” Steve差点掰断手中的铅笔，他瞧了窗外的鸟儿一眼，做贼似地捂住了手机，像是害臊，又像是怕他人将这情话听去了白白占了便宜。

 

两人之前当然也会向对方说些好听的话，暗里表露些情意，可是像今天这样的情话，实在是太超过了！

 

就算是对着Bucky的裸体，Steve都不会脸上充血，最多只会下身充血。然而一句情话，却把他听得脸也红红耳也红红，就差头上冒烟了。

 

“你是不是常常对那些Omega少爷小姐们说这种话？”Steve这就叫得了便宜还卖乖，明明高兴得不得了，还要强行吃口醋。

 

“哪种话啊？”Bucky也听出来了他没真的生气，笑着反问他一句。

 

“情话呀！”

 

“哦——情话呀——”Bucky拖长了调子，痞痞地说道。

 

要说Steve之前还是装模作样，此刻却是有些真急了，他在床上坐直了，瞪了窗外叽叽喳喳看笑话的鸟儿一眼，问：“你说啊！”

 

“诶，你是不是好长一段时间没去上学了。”Bucky没头没脑地问了一句。

 

“你不去学校我还去做什么？你别转移话题！”

 

“情话情话，有情人之间说的才叫情话呀。”Bucky笑笑，清越的声音像是响在Steve耳边，通过手机，笑得Steve耳朵直发烫。

 

他又问：“知道什么叫有情人吗？”

 

Steve傻愣愣地点点头，点完之后又想起Bucky隔着电话看不见他动作。

 

Bucky往房间浴室走，单手脱了裤子，打开淋浴，在一片水声中冲电话那头说：“就是你和我，我们才叫有情人，因为我爱你，所以我对你说的每一句话都是情话。Stevie，我先洗个澡，等下就来你家找你好吗？”

 

“好...”Steve一脸呆滞，挂了电话。

 

操！被几句话说硬了！

 

Steve把手伸进裤子里，满脑子黄色废料，全和某位棕发少年有关。

 

天啊！自己的小Alpha也太会说情话了吧！Steve心里哀嚎，自己再练个十年也比不过他啊！

 

就这样吧，Steve认命地想，会说情话，也算是门特长，自己都已经比他长了，这方面就让让自己的宝贝好了。

 

 

虽然Bucky是和Steve说了等下就去他家，可等他洗完澡，又挑挑捡捡选了半天衣服，已经过了一两个小时了。

 

Bucky穿了件米色的衬衫，袖子挽上去一截，露出骨节分明的手腕。衬衫外面套了件千鸟格的西装马甲，下身穿一条黑色的长裤。

 

待他走下楼，家里已经准备吃午饭了。妹妹Rebecca最先看见他，小姑娘只有十二岁，正是活泼好动的年纪，她夸张地叫了一声，提着裙子就扑了过来。

 

“哥哥！打扮得这么帅，要去哪儿啊！”

 

Bucky接住她，一手按着她的头，一手贴着她的背，将她往餐桌边上推，笑着问：“帅吗？”

 

“特别帅！”像是怕Bucky不信似的，Rebecca边说边使劲儿地点着她的小脑袋。

 

Bucky拉开椅子，在妹妹旁边坐下，逗猫儿似地挠挠她的下巴，得意地炫耀道：“等下去你Steve哥哥家。”

 

“我也要去！我也要去！我好久没看见Steve哥哥了！”Rebecca拽着Bucky的手，脸蛋儿贴在他的手臂上，撒娇道。

 

Barnes太太敲敲小女儿的脑袋，带着几分宠溺地教训道：“都是大姑娘了，天天黏着哥哥像什么话。”说着又转头冲Bucky说：“你也是，这么宠着她，小丫头长不大了。”

 

Rebecca鼓着脸颊，靠在Bucky身上不说话，Bucky笑着亲亲她头顶的发旋，哄她说：“长不大好呀，永远都是哥哥的小宝贝。”

 

Barnes先生点点头，一脸严肃地应和着，说：“也是爸爸的小宝贝。”

 

Barnes太太简直不知道怎么说家里这两个男人好，她捋捋鬓边的头发，说：“诶，Steve快要分化了吧，算着也到时候了，你这段时间少往人家家里跑，还没订婚，传出去对他影响不好，你是不在意了，也要为人家想想。”

 

“别听你妈妈的，现在都什么年代了，不兴这些。”Barnes先生握着夫人的手，讨好地看她一眼，又说：“儿子你听我的，就是快要分化了才关键呢，多往人家府上走走，既让旁的人收收乱七八糟的心思，又让人家家里知道你是个贴心的，你妈当年不就是这样被我追到了？”

 

Barnes太太瞪他一眼，却没反驳，小声训道：“都跟孩子说些什么呢！”

 

Bucky笑着应了，想了想，没告诉父母Steve已经分化的消息。既然Rogers家还没对外宣布，说不定还有些别的打算，而且Steve可不是如预料般地分化成了Omega，自己和他，两人如今都是Alpha，Bucky还拿不准父母还是怎样的态度，自然不会轻易地说出来。

 

“哎，哥哥。”Rebecca皱着小脸，哀愁地说：“那以后，Steve哥哥岂不是你的大宝贝了？”

 

 

Bucky吃过饭后，匆匆忙忙地就往自己的大宝贝家赶，他绕到Rogers家后院，给老管家打了电话，让他将自己偷偷放进来，然后借了花匠修剪大树树枝的伸缩梯架在Steve房间的窗边，悄悄地往上爬。

 

Steve正在房间里画画，素描画了一张又一张，可Bucky还没来，他等得都急了，窗外的鸟儿还在那儿叫个不停，不就是成双成对有对象吗？也不知道有什么好炫耀的。索性拉上窗帘，眼不见心还烦。

 

“噔噔——”窗户外响起轻轻的敲玻璃声，伴着鸟儿的叫声，恼人得很。

 

Steve简直要烦死了，这什么鸟儿？叫就算了，居然还敢来啄窗户嘲笑自己了！他翻身下床，气势汹汹地大步朝窗边走去，一把拉开窗帘。

 

Bucky勾着嘴角。

 

Steve瞪着眼睛。

 

这是什么鸟儿？噢，原来是报喜鸟。

 

“怎么不走正门？这多危险呀。”Steve红着脸将Bucky从窗口拉进来，偷情似的，带着别样的快活。

 

“我妈说了，我老来你家，叫人家看见了影响不好。”Bucky见了Steve，这儿也想碰碰，那儿也想碰碰，最后红了耳根，只害羞地牵牵爱人的手。

 

两人倚在窗边，像是贵族小姐幽会那穷小子，Steve撇撇嘴，说：“爬我窗户就不怕人看见了？”

 

“那我就只好负责了。”Bucky见Steve光着脚，便拉他往床边走。

 

Bucky脱了鞋，两人靠在床头搂作一团，贴着不说话，只是彼此嗅着对方身上的味道。

 

“窗外树上的鸟儿挺可爱的。”Bucky说。

 

“是，看着就讨人喜欢。”Steve应着。

 

两人对视一眼，自然地吻在一起，Steve将手从Bucky衬衣的下摆伸进去，摩挲他腰上细腻的皮肤。

 

Bucky被Steve压在床上吻得缺氧，他抱着Steve的脑袋，另一手顺着Steve的腰线往下，无意识地揉着他的屁股。

 

两人都硬了，Steve还好，他穿的睡衣宽松，不太明显，可Bucky却为了好看骚包，穿了条有些紧的黑裤，此时下身鼓鼓的一大包，顶在Steve的小腹上，真是怎么也让人忽视不了。

 

“我给你弄弄，好不好？”Steve趴在Bucky身上，贴着他小声说着，湿热的鼻息系数扑在Bucky的耳边，他耳根通红，不点头也不摇头，明显是想要的意思。

 

Steve一只手解开Bucky的裤子拉链，伸进去握住那根硬挺，熟练地套弄着。Bucky哼哼着瘫软在床上，眼里泛着水光，一副让人摆布的软糯样子。

 

Steve看了喜欢，将自己硬着的下身顶在他腿间磨蹭顶弄，然后附在Bucky耳侧，伸出舌头，细细地舔他的耳廓。

 

黏腻濡湿的水声在耳畔响起，充满着暗示性，色情极了，下身又被喜欢了十多年的心上人握着弄，Bucky哪受得了这个，一个激动就射了出来。

 

Steve沾着一手白浊的精液，愣愣地望着Bucky，像是在想怎么这么快就完事儿了，Bucky对上他的目光，脸一红，拉过个枕头将自己的脸埋住了。

 

太丢脸了，他想，窗外的鸟儿怎么这么吵，叽叽喳喳，难道在笑我？


	5. Chapter 5

午后的阳光晒人，照久了晃眼又头晕，然而有钱人家自然没有这个烦恼，这天Bucky拉着又来他家串门子的Steve往玻璃花房里钻。

 

装了恒温器还贴了膜的花房，又能过足了夏天晒太阳的瘾，还能享受春天般的温暖与舒适。

 

这花房一直是Bucky的母亲在摆弄，花房中央放置了一圈小巧精致的桌椅，方便在这儿喝些下午茶，小桌子上摆了糕点，Bucky拉着Steve在那纹着蕾丝花边的小圆凳上坐下来，捏了块点心往他嘴里喂。

 

Steve就着Bucky的手咬了一口，点心渣子簌簌地往下落，掉在Bucky接在他下巴处的掌心上，Bucky手一翻，将掌心里的渣子倒进嘴里，鼓着腮帮子边嚼边说:“真甜。”

 

这椅子有些矮，两人只能屈着长腿面对面坐着，脚一伸搭在对方腿上，相互勾缠着，Steve抹了抹嘴，说:“下个周末，家里可能要办宴会，我明天让裁缝过来给你量量。”

 

“嗯？怎么？终于要办分化宴会了？”

 

Steve翻过桌上托盘中倒扣着的杯子，倒了杯茶，给Bucky喂了一口之后自己又就着喝了一口，说:“算是吧，你去了军营那么段时间，回来之后长高了些，又壮了不少，之前的码子可能有些不准了，明天我们一起量量，做两套礼服。”

 

Bucky腿一伸勾住Steve的脚脖子，来回蹭，浪得很，他嘴角翘起，说:“怎么？做情侣装吗？”说着装模作样地摇摇脑袋，脚下动作却不停，“也太傻了吧。”

 

Steve也不生气，面上笑着，桌子下踢掉了鞋子，伸脚去挠Bucky大腿内侧的软肉，两人从小一起长大，Steve当然清楚Bucky哪里最怕痒。

 

“哎呀，我错了我错了。”Bucky笑得眼角泛红，泪珠子往下直掉，摆着手，求饶还不老实:“别挠了，我乱说的，混蛋！”

 

“混蛋”停了动作，朝他招招手，Bucky听话地凑过去，想听他要说些什么，结果却被捏着下巴亲了一口。

 

“我发现自从你分化成Alpha之后就变了，没以前那么可爱了，老是爱整我。”Bucky擦擦嘴，抱怨道。

 

Steve脸色变都不变，理不直气也壮:“两人中有一个可爱的就够了，不然撞型号了，我觉得你比我擅长，这个任务分配给你了，能完成吗？”

 

Bucky也不傻，还没有被Steve的美色冲昏头脑，不服气道:“你这话说的，那我们还都是Alpha呢，型号早就撞了！”

 

“撞没撞你以后就知道了。”Steve自觉自己是比较耐撞的。

 

“诶，你说，我们这算不算同性恋啊。”Bucky后知后觉道。

 

这话听起来怎么感觉怪怪的？不过好像也没错。

 

Steve老神在在地点破:“你是男的，我也是男的，早就同性了，你放弃吧。”

 

“我父母前几天还催我向你求婚，他们还不知道你分化了，要是他们知道你分化成了Alpha，我娶你这事儿肯定有的磨。”Bucky也不知道哪来的自信，至今还觉得是他娶Steve呢。

 

他像是想起了什么，突然一个激灵，问:“你是不是故意的，怎么每次净挑他们不在家的时候过来？”

 

Steve反问他:“要是叔叔阿姨不同意我们在一起，非要你娶个Omega呢？”

 

“那还能怎么办！难道不让呼吸我还不喘气了？”Bucky以为他怕了，安慰道:“你别担心，我会保护好你的。”

 

Steve意味深长地笑了笑，没有说话。

 

搁在兜里的手机突然响了起来，Bucky掏出手机，看到来电显示，眼睛一亮，接通了。

 

“喂，Sam！出来了？”声音拉得老长，调子软软的，让人听了恨不得捏着脸揪一把。

 

Steve看着Bucky亮晶晶的眼睛，心里兀自发酸，也不知道接的谁的电话，这么高兴，还出来呢，又不是犯罪分子刑满释放。

 

“诶？到纽约了？怎么不早说啊！”

 

全美那么多地方不去，偏偏来纽约，安的什么心！

 

“哪个酒店好？问什么酒店啊！来我家住呀！”

 

yelp上查一查不知道？ 现代科技不会用？人家辛辛苦苦创立的信息网站，怎么一点都不知道运用呢！说不定就是想来缠着Bucky！心机！

 

“对，我带着我男朋友一起来，你在机场等我，马上来接你。”

 

舒坦。

 

Bucky挂了电话，Steve已经起身等着他了，笑容满面，热情大方，和煦得就像三月的春风，温柔得就像抽条的杨柳，问:“朋友要来？走，男朋友陪你一起接咱们朋友去！”

 

两人到了机场，Sam正在咖啡店里等着他们，Bucky和Sam也有那么小半个月没见了，当初Bucky从军营走的时候还开玩笑说要是Sam赶得及，就让他做自己和Steve婚礼的伴郎，这下好，人家都出来了，自己还没求婚呢。

 

人家都出来了？Bucky回味了一下自己的用词，终于也琢磨出好像有点不恰当的意思。

 

“兄弟，好久不见。”Sam热情地抱住Bucky，拍了拍他的背，砰砰直响。

 

“好久不见！”Bucky也哐当哐当地回拍了他几下。

 

两人见个面，搞得跟装修队施工似的，叮里哐啷一阵响，引来周围无数人注目。

 

Steve跟在Bucky后面，看着他们纠缠不休地拍来拍去，酸得要死，心想还拍个没完了，改天给你俩整个按摩院，一人发一牌儿，拍个过瘾算了。

 

“噢，对了，介绍一下，这是我男朋友，Steve Rogers。”Bucky把Steve拉过来，向Sam介绍道，然后又拍拍Sam，对着Steve说:“我的好兄弟，军营里认识的，Sam Wilson。”

 

“你好，我是Steve，Bucky的男朋友。”Steve上前和Sam主动握手。

 

“呃...”Sam看向眼前这个金发碧眼，身强力壮的肌肉猛男，神情复杂道:“你，你也好。”

 

不是Steve小心眼，他发誓，这个叫Sam的小子绝对对自己有着莫名其妙的敌意。

 

“诶，你俩都好，手握握就行了，可以松开了啊，再这样我要吃醋了。”Bucky显然没有察觉到两人之间暗涌的敌意，还傻里傻气地调侃道。

 

他一手牵着Steve，一手搂着Sam的肩，雄姿英发地领着两个人往车上走，说道:“去吃饭吧，饿了吗？”

 

Bucky开车带着两人到了自家开的餐厅，大堂经理老远就看见了Bucky，殷勤地迎过来，带着去往顶层自留座位。

 

三人落座，Steve去洗手间，走之前还示威似地亲了亲Bucky的额头。

 

Bucky傻乎乎地笑着，觉得自己的小男朋友就是黏人。

 

待Steve离了座儿，Sam终于逮着机会和Bucky独处了。他自从见到Steve过后，一路过来，早就憋了一肚子的问题和怒气，只是碍着好友的面子不便发作，此刻见两人还旁若无人地卿卿我我，终于爆发了。

 

“我说兄弟，你这样可不厚道。”Sam本就黑，此时黑了脸和平常似乎也没什么区别。

 

“我？我怎么了？”Bucky还在傻笑着回味Steve的吻呢，见Sam突然严肃起来，还不知道发生了什么。

 

Sam心里顾及兄弟情义，要给他留面儿，于是凑近了，小声吼道:“你未婚妻呢！也叫Steve的那个未婚妻！那个Omega未婚妻！给我看过照片的！怎么一转眼就又找了个男朋友！你这样还对得起你那如花似玉身娇体弱的Omega未婚妻吗！”

 

Bucky:“哈？”

 

 

Steve从洗手间回来了，挤在Bucky身边腿贴着腿坐下。

 

前菜和红酒跟着上来，Sam从服务员手里夺过酒瓶，殷勤地给Steve的杯子里倒酒，边倒还边招呼:“来来来，弟媳，喝一杯喝一杯。”

 

军营里出来的男人，解决问题的办法就是喝一杯，管他白的啤的还是红的，反正喝就对了。黑脸的肌肉大汉，笑得仿佛德州村头喂鸡的农民老大爷，朴实，慈祥，满脸褶子。

 

Steve偷偷瞥了Bucky一眼，手指叩起，轻敲桌面。他和Bucky小的时候流行谍战片，每个孩子都想当特工，于是他俩就自己编了套密码，用来当着大人的面传递消息。

 

Steve:这他妈怎么回事儿？我就上个厕所，去的是卫生间，又不是纳尼亚。

 

Bucky不动声色地踹他一脚，没有回他。

 

Steve坚持不懈，继续敲:宝贝？怎么了？

 

咚咚咚的敲击声从两人对面传来，Sam屈着手，跟打鼓似地也敲了起来，黑人的种族天赋在此刻展现得淋漓尽致，就差段rap了，他抻着脖子，一脸羡慕，敲道:你们感情真好。

 

Steve瞪大了眼睛，僵硬地望向Sam，Bucky捂住脸，一副不忍直视的样子。

 

之前在军营里的时候，Bucky无聊，就教了Sam这套密码，专门用来熄灯之后聊天，他俩睡对床，每天夜里疯狂聊八卦，铁栏杆都被他们敲出坑了，宿舍其他人简直烦死他俩了。

 

Sam还搁那儿一个劲儿地敲呢:真是好美好美的感情鸭。

 

旁边候着的服务员看不过了，走上前来，躬身问道:“少爷，怎么了？这桌子有什么问题吗？我马上让人来给您换张。”

 

“没事儿，你去楼下忙吧。”Bucky挥挥手让服务员离开了，转头对这两人骂道:“怎么？你俩是啄木鸟呢？敲个没完了还，有事儿不能直接说吗？”

 

两人耷拉着脑袋，老老实实挨训，被Bucky一通骂下来，一股惺惺相惜的战友情在两人之间慢慢涌起。

 

Bucky就跟那得理不饶人的教导主任似的，训完话了还得问感想，他拍拍桌子，说:“别光低着头，说话！”

 

Sam主动承认错误，对着Steve道歉:“不好意思啊，之前对你态度不好，我以为你...我以为你是...”

 

“什么？”Steve没听明白，这人说话简直没头没尾的。

 

“他以为我背着我青梅竹马的Steve跟你这祸国殃民的Steve搞地下情呢。“Bucky替Sam说完，自己也觉着好笑，说：”两人都叫Steve，我是有什么特殊癖好不成，专挑金发碧眼长得好看的下手。“

 

Sam也不好意思地跟着傻笑，就Steve还懵着，他敏锐地察觉出其中的漏洞，看向Sam，问：“等等，你之前认识我？”

 

好，这下轮到Bucky不好意思了。

 

Sam点点头，毫不留情地揭兄弟的底，揶揄道：“不光我认识你，全军营的人都认识你。Bucky Barnes的Omega未婚妻，他心心念念的人。每天兜里揣着个怀表，里面藏着你的照片，见人就炫耀，炫耀完了还逼着人家夸几句，夸得不诚恳就不准走，可烦人了。”

 

明明之前做得挺顺手挺自然的事儿，好好的情到深处，被他这么一说，显得特别猥琐，Bucky臊得耳根子发烫，Steve笑着说:“原来是这样。”说完还伸手捏捏Bucky的耳朵，软软的，右耳耳廓上有处微微突起的尖尖，他捏了又捏，直捏得Bucky浑身发软，水润着一双大眼睛求饶地看着他。

 

Sam简直没眼看他俩，刚才还觉得愧疚，此刻又嫌他们烦了，他切了块牛排往嘴里塞，吧唧吧唧嚼着，口齿不清地说:“你样子变了挺多，我一见你没认出来。对了，你们什么时候结婚？Bucky说了还请我做伴郎。”

 

Bucky别说带他回家住了，简直都想赶他走了，来了之后一共说了十句话没有，什么秘密都全给他抖搂出来了。也亏得他退伍了，不然再往上发展下去，接触的东西一多，机密都得给他泄露完。

 

人民的好敌人，敌军的好帮手。

 

“嗯，我们年纪还没到，结婚可能还得先等几年。不过下个周末我家有个宴会，让Bucky带你一起来吧。”Steve拿着刀叉，像伺候小孩儿似地替Bucky切牛排，一整块牛排被他切成一小块一小块的，Bucky懒劲儿犯了，张着嘴等他喂，Steve也是惯着他，耐心地沾着酱汁手垫着给他送到嘴里去，就差替他嚼了。

 

要不说，真看不出Steve比Bucky还小一岁，照顾他跟照顾儿子似的，偏偏两人还不觉得，一个乐意，一个喜欢，好得像一片豆荚里的两颗豌豆，不光黏在一起，还他妈成双成对，也不嫌挤得慌。

 

Sam死了，被这两人给活活腻歪死的，他叹口气，说:“什么时候有合适的，给兄弟也介绍个吧，Omega、Beta都成，只要是看对眼了，不讲究的。”

 

Bucky拿起桌上的餐巾一抹嘴，正要调侃他要是看上个Alpha怎么办，突然楼下喧闹起来，玻璃和餐盘的碎裂声混杂着人打斗尖叫的声音，Sam和Bucky默契地对视一眼，迅速起身。

 

虽然不知道发生了什么，不过待在顶楼肯定是最安全的，Bucky按着Steve的肩膀，让他坐在这儿等自己，他和Sam先下去看看情况。

 

Steve哪里肯，拽着Bucky也要和他一起下去，两人正扯不清楚的时候，一股甜腻的气味儿顺着楼道缓缓地飘了上来，Bucky头一涨，痛苦地倒在了Steve怀里。

 

“看来是有Omega发情了，信息素释放引起了混乱。”Sam双目通红，强忍着冲动朝Steve解释道。

 

一般的公众场合都会备有抑制剂，工作人员也大多是不会受信息素影响的Beta，所以这场躁动应该很快就会被平息。

 

Steve抱着Bucky，手死死地勒着他，怕他失去理智往外跑，着急地问:“那Bucky怎么会反应这么剧烈，他看起来很痛苦的样子。”

 

“你俩...没...那个过？”Sam看着Steve的表情，扶额道:“呃，好吧，这可能是他分化以后第一次接触到Omega发情释放的信息素，我也说不清楚，反正这是正常的，挺过去就好了。”

 

Steve二话不说，抱着Bucky就往外走，顶层有自家备用的休息室，Steve以前跟着Bucky来过，还记得密码。

 

Sam靠在椅子上，抓着扶手，已经快要不行了，他崩溃地喊道:“喂！你们去哪儿！我呢！”


	6. Chapter 6

休息室的门带着密码锁，0704，是Steve的生日。

 

两人三四岁就认识了，爱情这东西，说白了没什么早不早懂不懂的，看一眼就惦记上了呗。

 

Bucky从小浪漫细胞爱情因子就多得无处释放，手机密码银行卡密码全和那点小心思有关，就连去超市买牛奶都得挑盒生产日期衬他心意的。买件衣服，人店员收他七百刀，他还要讨价还价多给人家四刀。

 

就为俩字:喜欢。

 

Steve打开门，抱着Bucky进去。因为隔壁就是Barnes家的酒店，所以这里没有准备床，只放了一张长沙发以供暂时休息。

 

休息室的大门被Steve关上，他扫视一周，将Bucky小心地搁在了沙发上，Omega发情所释放的信息素味道被隔绝在休息室外，然而信息素所带来的影响，还没有消退。

 

Bucky捂着脑袋，痛苦地呻吟出声，能力越强的Alpha在第一次接触到Omega信息素时，表现出来的抗拒就越强烈，此时Bucky脑子里仿佛有一百个踩着尖刀鞋的小人在手拉手疯狂跳着踢踏舞，脑子痛也就算了，偏偏下身还自然勃起了。

 

这太他妈不科学了！

 

一股淡淡的金属锈味儿在房间里弥漫开来，仔细嗅一嗅，又感觉到一点儿苦涩，像是咬破了舌尖的血腥味儿。

 

Steve见Bucky满脑袋都是冷汗还咬着嘴唇咕哝着什么，便俯下身去，拍拍他的脸蛋儿，问:“宝贝，你说什么？”

 

Bucky仰着头，用鼻尖上渗出的汗去蹭Steve的脸颊，双手勾着他脖子，头疼的劲儿渐渐过去了，只是下身还涨得疼。他转溜着眼珠子，小声又警惕地问:“你怎么不疼？”

 

他下半句话没说完，但是Steve却懂了，他又心疼又好笑地亲亲Bucky的耳朵根，解释说:“之前跟你说过我信息素紊乱的事情，因为这个，我对于接收Omega的信息素可能没有一般的Alpha那么敏感，怕你担心所以就没告诉你，而且对我来说，Omega的信息素是什么味道，并不重要。”说着，他暗示性地捏了捏Bucky后颈上的软肉。

 

Bucky放心了，脑袋又没那么疼了，他挂着笑，傻乎乎地让Steve再给他用力捏捏脖子，舒服。

 

“你是不是发情了？嗯？”Steve哑着嗓子，凑到Bucky的颈窝处嗅他，少年身上清爽干净的味道掺着淡淡的金属味儿，好像有些突兀，却又让人莫名兴奋起来。

 

金属的味道，血的味道，想要让他属于自己的味道。

 

Steve像是被打开了什么奇怪的开关，强势地搂着Bucky的腰将他压在沙发上，嘴贴着Bucky的脖子，轻轻舔咬着他后颈上、对应着Omega 腺体的地方，低声问:“只要捏捏脖子？其他地方呢，要不要捏一捏？”

 

Bucky舒服地眯着眼睛，享受着Steve的亲近，他挺着腰，勃起的下身蹭在Steve的腿上，懵懵懂懂地说:“像上次在你家那样，给我弄弄好不好？”说完又怕Steve觉得吃亏不肯干，主动交换条件:“我也给你弄弄。”

 

Steve轻笑一声，觉得Bucky这样子简直乖到不行，一股浓烈的酒味儿从他身上扩散开来，重重地冲撞向空气中淡淡的金属味儿，两种不同的味道交融着，不像Omega发情的味道那么甜腻诱人，两个Alpha的味道混在一起，是猛烈的，是浓郁的，又是那么和谐的。

 

不像是一场水乳交融，倒像是一场战争。

 

Bucky还眨巴着那双大眼睛瞧着他，充满了诚意，他含着Bucky的耳垂轻轻咬他，说:“行，但你不准反悔。”

 

“我不反悔！一定也让你舒服！”

 

“嗯，我相信你，一定会让我舒服的。”

 

一桩说不清道不明的真·py交易就此成立，甲方詹某人，乙方罗某人，古今中外，事无大小，甲方注定是被舔的那一位。

 

“嗯...”Bucky眯瞪着一双绿眼睛，抓着Steve的头发，两腿大张着靠在沙发上享受着他给自己口交。

 

两条又细又白的大长腿就那么搭在Steve的肩上，Bucky脚跟抵着他的背将他往自己这边靠。Steve一手握着他的阴茎一边套弄着根部一边将顶端含在嘴里吞吐，另一只手则托着他的囊袋揉弄。

 

Bucky的衣服裤子被脱得丢了一地，他光溜溜地坐在沙发上舒服得哼哼唧唧，脑子也不管事儿，不去想想为什么只是弄弄，自己却要被脱得溜光。

 

他捏着Steve的下巴，看着他鼓着腮帮子，嘴里含着根自己的东西，觉得他这小模样可招人疼了。

 

青梅竹马，聪明善良又好看，而且还他妈喜欢自己，真是怎么看怎么好，浑身上下全是长处，从头到尾都是优点！

 

“你亲亲我。”Bucky软着声音要求道，Steve把含着的阴茎吐出来，嘴唇红红的，牵着银丝，凑上去压在Bucky身上和他接吻，Bucky被他缠住了舌头大力吮吸着，直吮得舌根发麻，他推着Steve的胸口，半真半假地小声抱怨:“你怎么这么会亲人啊。”

 

不会亲要嫌，会亲又不乐意，真是难伺候。

 

Bucky问完了又不想听回答，只是伸手去解Steve的裤子，隔着内裤抓着那包鼓鼓囊囊的东西，自言自语地边摸边说:“让你也舒服舒服，嗯，好大一根，抓不住了都。”说着把Steve推倒了，趴上去沿着内裤下的轮廓胡乱地舔他。

 

Steve快要被他弄疯了，又撒娇又讨好的，他自己还没意识，一天到晚净知道折磨人。

 

通常来说，在没有Omega发情释放信息素引导的情况下，Alpha是不会因为想要发情而主动去释放信息素的。如果两个Alpha同时释放信息素，那么想都不用想，只会是一个原因，那就是他们互相看不对眼，想要挑衅对方，然后狠狠干一架。

 

于是从某种方面来说，Steve和Bucky两人凑到一起释放信息素这种情况，还是符合一般规律的，毕竟，他俩也只是想干架罢了。

 

“Bucky，宝贝。”Steve叫他，他浑身赤裸地趴在Steve身上抬头， 一叫就笑，跟猫儿似的，嘴角弯弯的，眼角带着情欲的潮红，细细的纹路看起来可爱又迷人。

 

Steve先耐不住了，托着他的腋下将他拉上来，两人在狭小的沙发上紧密地叠在一起，胸贴着胸，腿勾着腿，硬起的下身抵在一处，Steve去亲他的眼睑，他便乖乖闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤着让恋人吻他。

 

Steve原本打算就这样狠狠地进入Bucky，把他的小穴操开，操软，最后操得他穴口都合不起来，只能一张一张地流着自己的精液。然而此刻他又突然心软了，这里什么都没有，要是弄起来Bucky肯定不舒服，他舍不得这样对他的宝贝，也许他该理智些。

 

“Stevie，”Bucky闭着眼睛，带着温暖的笑意说:“我好喜欢你，我好爱你，我想永远和你在一起，直到世界的尽头。”

 

操！去他妈的心软！去他妈的理智！Steve内心咆哮道: 心倒是软了！妈的老子下面硬了！

 

他一把掐着Bucky的腰，翻身将他压住，恶狠狠地说:“白心疼你了，就知道招惹我。”

 

Bucky懵了，他瞪大了眼睛看着Steve，觉得这通指责真是好没来由，于是委屈道:“我怎么了？我才说爱你呢！你都没说你爱我！”

 

妈的！就是这双眼睛！又他妈招人！ 

 

“Bucky，乖，我也爱你。”Steve像摸小狗一样摸摸Bucky的脑袋，他掏出自己勃起的阴茎，怼到Bucky嘴边，用硕大的龟头抵着他下巴上的沟轻轻蹭，哄道:“宝贝，给我舔一舔，好不好？”

 

Bucky得了句情话，心满意足，听话地伸出舌头，像舔棒棒糖一样舔了舔Steve翘着的阴茎，然后回味一般，又舔了舔自己的嘴唇，不好意思地抿着嘴笑了。

 

Steve喜欢Bucky的笑，喜欢他笑起来纯真又带着点傻气的样子，让人忍不住地想摁着他，狠狠地侵犯他，最好能把他操得哭出来。

 

他哭起来也一定很好看。

 

Steve两腿分开跪在他肩旁，捏着他的下巴将自己硬挺的性器往他的嘴里塞。

 

Bucky的口腔温暖又湿润，他舌尖划过性器顶端，裹着龟头吮吸着上面的孔眼，暧昧的水声在房间里响起，Steve激动地抓着他的头发在他嘴里操干。

 

“唔...”Bucky难受地呜咽起来，Steve的阴茎太粗太大，翘起的顶端顶着他的喉咙，让他生理性地有些反胃，泪水抑制不住地从眼角滑落。

 

Steve将自己被Bucky舔得湿淋淋的阴茎抽出来，然后凑上去亲吻Bucky泛红的眼角，吮掉他的泪珠，一下一下地啄吻着他脸上的泪痕。

 

Bucky微张嘴轻轻喘气，他觉得自己这样有些丢人，于是勾着Steve的腰，小声辩解道:“不是我要哭的。”

 

“嗯，我知道。”Steve亲亲Bucky的鼻尖，“Bucky不是自己要哭的。”他说着，将Bucky翻了个个儿，让他趴在沙发上，轻声哄道:“那Bucky等下也不要哭好不好？”

 

Bucky鼻尖全是Steve信息素的味道，浓烈的酒味儿，熏得他身体软了头也晕了，就像喝醉了一样，他迷迷糊糊地点点头，应着好，然后撅着屁股任由Steve摆弄。

 

从未被人碰触过的后穴此时被Steve的手指按压揉弄着，紧闭的穴口被按得松软，Steve试探性地插入一根手指，湿热的内壁紧紧地将侵入的异物咬住，Bucky难受地哼哼了一声。

 

“Stevie...”Bucky软软地叫道，像是在寻求安全感。

 

Alpha毕竟不比Omega，后穴不会自动地分泌液体以便润滑，Steve耐心地增加着开拓的手指，一边俯下身去亲吻Bucky光裸的背脊，柔声安慰道:“嗯，Bucky乖，我在这儿。”

 

半晌，感觉到Bucky的后穴已经足够松软，Steve抽出手指，然后将早就硬挺的肉棒抵在了Bucky湿漉漉的穴口处，慢慢地往里插。

 

过于粗长的肉棒对于Bucky初次使用的后穴来说，还是有些难以承受。硕大饱满的龟头猛地顶开他的穴口，Bucky疼得瞬间绷直了身体，泪珠子大颗大颗地往下掉。Steve一边抚慰着Bucky疼得软掉的前身，一边硬下心缓缓向小穴深处顶去。

 

又湿又热的甬道紧紧地裹着Steve的性器，Steve耐心等了一会儿，见Bucky不再哭了，便狠狠地整根插了进去，双手抓着他紧实的臀肉大力操干起来。

 

粗壮的肉棒重重地磨过敏感的肠壁，Bucky又疼又爽，咬着嘴唇又开始哭，泪珠子不要钱似地往下掉。然而Bucky越哭，Steve却越兴奋。他掐着Bucky的腰，大力地抽插着，肉棒拼命地往里顶撞，精液混着肠液随着抽插的动作飞溅出来，弄脏了两人身下黑色的皮质沙发。

 

Steve一边干着Bucky，一边俯下身去咬他的后颈，就像每个Alpha标记自己的Omega那样。

 

虽然Bucky的后颈上没有腺体，虽然两人永远都无法像Alpha和Omega那样标记彼此，然而这一刻的结合却依旧让他们情动不已。

 

Bucky迷迷糊糊地将手伸到两人结合处，摸了摸自己被干得一塌糊涂的后穴和在他体内横冲直撞的肉棒，Steve摁着他，狠狠地掐他的腰窝，他心里有些害怕，觉得自己的亲亲Stevie好像有些不一样了，他的脑子晕乎乎的，尚没有搞清楚为什么是自己被压着操干着，可是Steve的另一只手又垫在他的脑袋前，怕他不小心撞到沙发上磕着，于是他又再次安心下来。

 

两人的信息素在空气中彼此纠缠着，交织混杂在一起，有一种比肉体的标记更深的印记烙在了他们彼此的心底。

 

“嗯啊...”Bucky闷声呻吟着，他双手紧紧地抓着沙发扶手，以防自己被撞飞出去，然而看不到恋人脸的做爱姿势让他很没有安全感，他的声音带着哭腔，可怜巴巴地恳求道:“Steve，我想看着你。”

 

Steve托着他被干得软绵绵的身体，将他翻过身来，粗长的肉棒在后穴里随着两人的动作划过Bucky的敏感点，Bucky终于尖叫出声。

 

两人面对着面，Steve抬着Bucky的腿缠在自己腰上，将性器顶得更深，明明是刚刚Bucky自己要求的，此刻他却又突然觉得不好意思了，抬手挡住了自己的脸不敢去看Steve。

 

“宝贝，看着我，我喜欢你这样，让我看看你甜蜜的样子。”Steve一边挺着腰重重地顶着他体内的敏感点，一边摸着他的下巴轻轻地摩挲着，Bucky被他干得胡乱地呻吟，阴茎抽动着射了出来。他手臂无力地垂下，泛着潮红的脸暴露在空气中，棕色的发丝乱糟糟地黏在他的脸颊上，嫣红的嘴唇被他自己咬得破了，Steve俯下身与他接吻，温柔地舔舐着他下唇上的伤口，吮着他溢出的血珠。

 

强烈的、辛辣的、具有侵略性的酒味儿变得越来越浓烈，Steve释放出的信息素达到了峰值，粗大的阴茎根部涨起，形成蝴蝶栓一样的结，卡在了Bucky的穴口，大量的精液射出，冲击着Bucky的肠壁。

 

虽然Bucky作为一名Alpha并没有生殖腔，无法被标记，可Steve依旧在他体内成结了。

 

Bucky晕乎乎地被Steve搂着亲吻，恋人在他耳边不停地说着爱他，他的后面还被粗热的肉棒插着，穴口被结堵住了，大量的精液射在他体内，将他灌得满满的。

 

信息素的味道渐渐散去，他迷迷糊糊地眯着双大眼睛，有些搞不清楚状况地问道:“我被你标记了吗Steve？”

 

Steve好笑地亲亲他的宝贝，哄着他，说:“是你标记了我，现在我是你的了。”


	7. Chapter 7

Barnes家，二楼。

 

Bucky百无聊赖地坐在地毯上，眼神涣散，也不知道在想些什么。Sam和Rebecca坐在他旁边的沙发上下国际象棋，小姑娘棋艺了得，Sam连输三盘，在他的抗议下两人已经开始在下五子棋了——然而这并不能改变什么。

 

Sam手里掂着个黑马，这一步下下去之后白棋就要连成线了，Rebecca捧着杯果汁边嘬边盯着他看，Sam急得直抓耳挠腮道:“Becky，你就不能让让Sam哥哥吗？这胜利的喜悦一个人独享多寂寞，就让Sam哥哥和你一起分享一下不行吗？”

 

Rebecca歪着头看看他，又看看自己哥哥，拒绝道:“Sam叔叔，哥哥告诉我，做人要学会享受寂寞。”

 

Rebecca毕竟还是小孩子，小孩子都喜欢跟大孩子玩儿，以前每次Steve来他们家找Bucky，Rebecca就最爱黏着Steve不放。对Bucky来说，一个是从小看到大每天都见得着的妹妹，一个是见了一面还要想的心上人，不是说孰重孰轻，但少年人总是想要和自己喜欢的人独处的，于是他便每次都把妹妹骗出去，并且哄她说，做人要学会享受寂寞。然后趁着妹妹去与寂寞结伴的时候，他就溜去和自己的亲亲Stevie腻歪。

 

正在一旁发呆的Bucky听到妹妹提了这么一句，瞬间回神，他摸出手机，开屏，手机桌面亮起，上面是他和Steve靠在一起看向镜头的自拍，那时候Steve还没分化，个子小小的，被Bucky搂在怀里，笑得一脸乖巧。

 

乖巧！哼！

 

Bucky像是又想起了什么，耳根子瞬间红了，也不知道是气的还是羞的，他挪了挪垫在屁股下面的厚厚的坐垫，摁掉了手机。

 

“怎么是叔叔呢！我和你哥哥是朋友，他是哥哥那我也是哥哥啊！”Sam急了，下棋输给小朋友也就算了，但是辈分不能乱啊！

 

堂堂巧克力美男，怎么就是叔叔了！

 

Rebecca没说话，继续嘬着果汁瞧着Sam，那意思就是:你看看你自己，这不明摆着吗？

 

“小东西，真气人，跟你哥哥一个样儿！”Sam捏捏Rebecca的小鼻子，身体前倾，凑近了，自以为小声地悄悄问道:“那你叫Steve什么？哥哥还是叔叔？我看他可比我显老。”

 

“当然是哥哥呀。”Rebecca也凑近了，捂着嘴，同样声音小小地说道:“以后还要叫嫂子呢，不准你说我嫂子坏话！”

 

“我看不一定吧，昨天他俩去了休息室，出来的时候我闻见——”Sam一顿，又不说了，他想起被Steve抱着出来的Bucky，还有那一屋子浓浓的信息素味道，只觉得小姑娘叫嫂子的愿望可能要落空了。

 

Rebecca着急地摇他，追问:“闻见什么？为什么不一定呀？”

 

Sam端着世外高人的范儿，一脸高深莫测:“没什么，小姑娘不要问这么多。”

 

“得了吧，你下棋都下不赢我呢！我才不相信你！”Rebecca皱皱鼻子，扑向坐在地毯上的Bucky，趴在他的背上，搂着他的脖子摇摇晃晃地问道:“哥哥，我都好久没见到Steve哥哥了，他怎么不来找我玩儿呀？他是不是又生病了？我们去看他好不好？”

 

Rebecca棕色的小脑袋压在Bucky的肩上一蹭一蹭的，要是往常，Bucky一定会抓住他的妹妹好好逗弄一番，然而现在他却没有这个兴致也没有这个精力了。

 

该死的Steve！天杀的Alpha！

 

“诶，别压着你哥哥。”Sam见Bucky动作僵硬地就要倒下，连忙将Rebecca从他身上拉开了。

 

“哥哥，这是什么？”Rebecca指着Bucky脖子上露出的红痕问道，她紧张地拉开Bucky的衣领，大声叫了起来:“哥，你起疹子了！你怎么不说话呀！是不是难受？我去给医生打电话。”

 

Bucky拉住起身就要跑的妹妹，尴尬道:“不，Becky听话，我没事儿，你别激动好吗？”

 

Rebecca急得眼眶都红了，她抱着哥哥，趴在他胸口研究那点点红痕，小指头在上面轻轻地戳。

 

Bucky尴尬得要死，他给Sam使了个眼色，Sam上前把小姑娘拉开了，说:“这个是大人的烦恼，你以后就知道了，没事儿的，用不着叫医生。”

 

“那我给Steve哥哥打个电话吧，他一定担心你的。”

 

小姑娘被家里保护得好，还不太懂事儿，不过直觉倒是准得很，觉得这可能和她未来嫂子有关系，不然哥哥怎么一听见Steve的名字脸色就变了。

 

“谁的电话都不准打，你继续跟Sam叔叔下棋不行吗？”Bucky头疼道。

 

他现在还没做好和Steve见面的心理准备，昨天Steve把他送回家之后他就睡着了，等他今天清醒过来，想起发生了什么，只觉得头都要炸了。 

 

“是Sam哥哥！”Sam强调道，这俩兄妹，眼神儿祖传的不好。

 

Rebecca坚持地想要把Steve找来，说:“Sam叔叔老是输，跟他下棋不好玩，我想跟Steve哥哥下。”

 

“不行！”

 

“为什么？”

 

为什么？哪有为什么！因为他把你哥弄了一身红疹子！

 

兄妹俩一样的棕发绿眼，一样的倔脾气，僵持不下时，老管家上来了。

 

“少爷，Steve少爷带着裁缝来了，在客厅等着您呢。 ”

 

之前Steve偷偷溜到Bucky家来找Bucky，都是老管家给开的门，也不知道Steve是怎么跟他说的，他居然也没有告诉Barnes夫妇Steve已经分化成了Alpha的消息。

 

“Steve哥哥来了？”Rebecca高兴地跳起来，也顾不上自己哥哥了，提着小裙子就往楼下冲。

 

“Rebecca！”

 

“兄弟，”Sam将Bucky扶起来，搀着他下楼，幸灾乐祸道:“Rebecca还指望着Steve做她嫂子呢。”

 

如果说当初在军营里时，Sam有多羡慕Bucky家里有个Omega小娇妻在等着他，那现在他就有多庆幸自己是个单身狗。

 

这种威武雄壮的未婚妻，一般人还真消受不来，没那个福气，也没那个屁股。

 

一楼客厅， Rebecca离得远远的站在扶梯口怯生生地望着Steve，Steve本来想招手叫她过来，但是看见Bucky下楼了便自己迎了过去。

 

“Bucky，还好吗？”Steve不动声色地搂过Bucky的腰，将他和Sam隔开，低头抵住他的额头，望着他轻轻问道。

 

Bucky的理智告诉他，自己应该生气的，应该推开Steve的，应该指责他昨天那么粗鲁地摆弄自己，可是——

 

“咕叽——”Bucky望着Steve深情的蓝色眼眸，感受着他搂着自己的强健臂膀，回想起两人昨天激烈的深入交流，诚实地，不受控制地，咽了口口水。

 

“Steve哥哥，你别抱着哥哥了，他热得脸都红了。”Rebecca抓住Steve的衣角叫他。

 

“怎么？认出我来了？”Steve轻笑一声，拍拍Rebecca棕色的小脑袋，然后牵住Bucky的手，拉着一脸别扭的他在沙发上坐下。

 

Rebecca快乐地跟上两个哥哥，贴在他们旁边坐下，Sam自觉地自己牵上自己，坐进了一旁的单人小沙发里，好奇地问道:“Becky，你是怎么认出他来的啊？我昨天见他都没认出来，变化也太大了，你哥描述得也不靠谱，温柔贤惠乖巧可爱单纯善良，啧啧，搞得我还以为他劈腿了！” 

 

Bucky尴尬又痛苦地端着屁股往一旁挪，Steve也紧追不舍地跟着他挪，然后搂着他的腰，轻轻地给他捏着，肌肉的酸痛得到舒缓，Bucky忍不住哼了一声靠在了Steve身上。

 

“本来我也不确定的，Steve哥哥长高了好多，而且肌肉比哥哥还要结实。”Rebecca说着又对比了一下靠在一起的两个人，然后有模有样地点了点头，继续道:“但是哥哥一下楼就盯着他看，如果不是Steve哥哥，那还能是谁呀。 ”

 

小姑娘想到什么就说什么，也不管自己哥哥有多尴尬，不过这话说出来倒是合了某些人的心意。

 

“好久没见，Becky越来越聪明，越长越漂亮了。”Steve掏出张黑卡往Rebecca手里塞，满脸未来嫂子的慈爱微笑，热切地关爱着小姑子的成长，“拿去买零食吃，等下让裁缝给你也量量，做几身好看的小裙子，过几天带你出去玩好不好？前段时间Tom和Jerry生了一匹小马驹 ，下次带你上你和你哥哥，我们一起去看看，要是Becky喜欢就送给Becky。”

 

“谢谢Steve哥哥！”

 

Sam满脸问号:“Tom和Jerry？猫和老鼠能生出一匹马？”

 

“你想什么呢？”Bucky无语地看了Sam一眼，伸手将黑卡从妹妹手里抽走还给了Steve，教训道:“少拿金钱腐蚀我妹妹纯洁的灵魂。”

 

Sam看看他们仨一身的手工定制，瞅瞅旁边候着的管家和不停往客厅端点心和水果的仆人，最后又打量一周这望不到边的大房子，无语凝噎:你们这他妈被腐蚀得还少吗？我的灵魂倒是通透干净，怎么不腐蚀腐蚀我？

 

Steve乖乖地把卡收了起来，然后带着得意炫耀的口气向Sam解释:“Tom和Jerry是我和Bucky养的马，一对儿。”

 

这恶心腻歪的笑容，Sam发誓，眼前的男人绝对不是在为自己拥有一匹马而得意，至于具体得意的内容，Sam不知道不清楚也不想了解。

 

几人说着话，轮流给量了量身材尺寸，Rebecca还想和两个哥哥多说几句，Sam识相地拉着小姑娘走了，留下Bucky和Steve两个人独处。

 

“其实今天可以不用来的。”Steve看Bucky一直不讲话，于是搂着他故意逗他道。

 

Bucky表面上仍然不愿意搭理Steve，心里却有些不爽。不用来？ 搞过我了就不珍惜我了是不是！

 

“那你回去吧。”

 

Steve像是没看到Bucky不高兴地抿着的嘴唇，自顾自地说着:“本来定了今天过来，是想要给你量量尺寸的，不过——”

 

他嘴唇贴着Bucky，呼出的热气扑在他带着小绒毛的耳朵上，语气暧昧，声音低沉:“不过经过昨天，我觉得没什么必要了，Bucky的尺寸，我想没人比我更清楚了。 ”

 

Bucky耳根子通红，Steve话语中的暗示使他感到一阵羞恼，仿佛失了面子，他一冲动，说话也不经脑子，梗着脖子喊道:“你的尺寸我也很清楚！”

 

“是，Bucky最清楚我的尺寸。”Steve轻笑一声，掌在Bucky腰间的手缓缓地向下移了几寸，停在挺翘紧实的臀上，暧昧地滑动。

 

臭流氓！三句话离不开不可言说！

 

Bucky算是看清了，Steve和他想象的甜美可人小娇妻形象之间，大概差了八百个Omega的距离。 这家伙，就没打算过让自己压他，以前个子小没把握的时候就在自己面前装乖巧，现在个子大了，下面也大了，就他妈暴露本性了！

 

要命的是，自己还是喜欢他！

 

屁股痛！但是喜欢！

 

这就很要命！

 

“你知道我是Alpha吧？”Bucky语气生硬地问道。

 

“当然，Bucky分化那天，第一个告诉的就是我，不是吗？”

 

“你也是Alpha。”

 

“是。”

 

Steve蓝绿色的眸子紧紧地盯着Bucky，试图从他脸上看出些什么。如果Bucky这时才迟钝地反应过来他们都是Alpha，想要后悔，Steve是无论说什么也不会让Bucky离开自己的。

 

Bucky垮着脸，脑袋耷拉着，弯弯的嘴角也垂着，像只无精打采的小猫。平日里慵懒的声音像是被拉紧了的弦，紧张道:“叔叔阿姨不喜欢我怎么办？你现在是Alpha了，这么好看，哪个Omega不喜欢你，我也是个Alpha，这也太没竞争力了。”

 

Steve捏捏他的脸，将他整个人揽在怀里抱紧了，配合地营造出紧张的气氛:“那你要和我私奔吗？像Romeo和Juliet那样？ ”

 

“可以带上Tom和Jerry吗？那样我们会跑得快些。还要带上管家Andy，没有他我会没法决定晚餐吃什么。”

 

“嗯，可以，都带上。”

 

娇生惯养的小少爷，就算去了一趟军营，也还是憨得很。

 

“对了！”Bucky一拍大腿，叫道:“还要带上Sam！”

 

Steve吃味儿了，私奔通常都是两个人的事儿，带上两匹马和老管家已经是上限了，怎么还要往里加人！又不是组团旅游！

 

“带他干什么！”

 

Bucky一脸恨铁不成钢: “你怎么不想事儿啊！我把你拐跑了，你家万一追杀我们呢！Sam那么大个个子，迫不得已的时候我们就把他留下，吸引注意。”

 

“行！带上！”

 

两人叽里咕噜地商量完私奔计划，逃跑名单包括做菜的大厨、花园的花匠和街口卖冰淇淋的大叔共三十余人。

 

Bucky松了口气，舒坦地靠在Steve身上玩他的手指。

 

“对了。”Steve突然像是想起了什么，笑着说:“你Rogers阿姨给你准备了一套珠宝，她问你什么时候去取，好像是她婆婆我祖母传给她的。”

 

 

老实说，Bucky有点怕Steve的父亲。 

 

Rogers先生绝对不是个亲切和蔼的长辈，他严肃认真，甚至有些古板。当大家都步入新时代，穿上了休闲舒适的T恤时，他依然保留着旧贵族传统，不管是冬天还是夏天，都穿得严严实实， 每件衣袍上还都规矩地纹着家族勋章。 

 

当年Bucky作为Steve的朋友第一次去他们家找他玩儿的时候，五岁的Steve正在上钢琴课，他只能在客厅一边陪着喝茶的Rogers先生聊天一边等Steve上完课。

 

六岁多的小Bucky，不像现在这么清秀俊朗，那时的他更符合大人们对小孩子的一般想象——也就是肉嘟嘟。

 

没有人不喜欢肉嘟嘟的小Bucky，蓬松的棕色小卷毛，圆鼓鼓的脸蛋儿，亮晶晶的绿色大眼睛，缺了一颗的门牙让他讲起话来有些漏风，直到七岁前他都没办法完整地说出“spaghetti”这个单词，可是大家喜欢他，喜欢这个每个毛孔里都透露着甜蜜味道的孩子。

 

就像之前说过的那样，没有人不喜欢肉嘟嘟的小Bucky——除了Rogers先生。

 

要说Rogers先生为什么不喜欢Bucky，可能就连Bucky自己也不知道，毕竟没有人对Bucky说过“讨厌”两个字，他了解到的从来只有自己有多讨人喜欢。

 

怎么会有人不喜欢Bucky呢！Rogers先生的儿子Steve如是说道。这个人生真谛在他五岁那年第一次摸到小Bucky滑嫩嫩的脸蛋儿时就已经领悟到了，并且作为人生准则一直贯彻至今。

 

瞧见了没？这就是原因。

 

虽然Rogers先生古板又严厉，但他的确是打心底里疼爱自己体弱的儿子。 Steve是他和妻子第一个，也是唯一一个孩子。

 

与一般贵族家庭的Alpha选择门当户对的Omega作为伴侣不同，Rogers夫人是个不折不扣的Beta，而且出身于一个普通的平民家庭。

 

在还没嫁给Rogers先生前，Rogers夫人作为一名护士，在医院工作。一场车祸使两人相遇，Rogers夫人称之为命运的邂逅，而Rogers先生则称之为追尾。

 

那个时候社会思想并不像如今这么开放，别说是Alpha和Alpha结合了，就算是Alpha与Beta的结合都能引起周围人的反对，更别说两人的身份地位还如此悬殊。

 

当时Rogers先生——或者我们可以称呼他Rogers公爵，还并没有继承爵位。老Rogers公爵十分反对两人的交往，并以继承权相威胁，然而Rogers先生宁愿放弃爵位也坚持要娶Rogers夫人，最后经过五年的抗争，老Rogers公爵还是妥协了。

 

毫无疑问，Steve绝对是Rogers公爵夫妇真挚爱情的完美结晶。Beta的生育比起Omega来说总是要困难许多，Steve的出生并不顺利，加上他从小体弱多病，Rogers先生简直恨不得将他捧在手心里疼着。

 

这样一个孩子，Rogers先生是做足了他长大后将会分化成Omega的心理准备的。自然而然，那个敦实健康，极有可能分化成Alpha的小胖子Bucky，就让他很警惕了。

 

肉嘟嘟圆鼓鼓，一看就很讨人喜欢！

 

这就是Rogers先生讨厌Bucky的原因——因为他太讨人喜欢了！自己家的小Steve一定会喜欢他的！

 

单纯的、一心只想和好看的Steve一起玩儿并且保护他的小Bucky，从六岁起就一直被Rogers先生提防着，十年过去了，结果却是两人眼里的娇花Steve把小胖墩Bucky给摘了。

 

这次见面，Rogers先生一反常态的热情，拱白菜的猪变成了被拱的白菜，怎么看眼前这颗大白菜怎么水灵，Barnes家养得好，自家儿子也拱得妙，美滋滋。

 

Bucky担惊受怕地跟着Steve去了他家，然后又受宠若惊地带着盒祖传珠宝回了自己家。

 

和Rogers家相反，Barnes公爵夫妇一直都很喜欢Steve。在他们看来，两家孩子的家世般配，而且彼此情投意合，可以说Barnes夫人一直都把Steve当自己儿媳妇看待，不管买什么都不忘记给他捎一份。

 

眼瞧着Steve也该到分化的年龄了，然而急着要抢先把两个孩子的婚事给定下来的Barnes夫妇却迟迟等不到什么动静。

 

这天本来又该是平静而普通的一天，Barnes夫人心情很好地难得下厨，Barnes先生坐在客厅紧张地练习着等下要怎么自然而又真诚地夸奖妻子的厨艺，Sam带着Rebecca出去玩儿了还没回来。

 

这一切都该很美好的，直到Bucky揣着盒珠宝骚包地回了家。

 

“父亲，母亲。”Bucky很少这么正式地叫他们。

 

Barnes夫妇知道，这是儿子“我有正事要说”的讯号，他们也很配合:“怎么了，James?”

 

“我有很重要的事情要宣布，不是跟你们商量，是宣布。”

 

“James，儿子，你说。”

 

Bucky端着那盒珠宝，像老狒狒举着小狮子，他打开盒子，深吸一口气，亮闪闪的珠光闪瞎人眼，他郑重宣布道:“我要和Steve结婚！”

 

Barnes太太端上桌一盘不知道是什么的疑似某种炭状物的菜，Barnes先生偷偷地瞟着，心不在焉地应道:“结吧结吧，先订婚，到了年龄马上就结，我和你妈都支持。是不是？亲爱的？”

 

“这有什么好宣布的，哪天Steve来了妈妈给他做好吃的。”Barnes太太心疼未来儿媳妇瘦弱，常常做菜给Steve滋补，Barnes先生私下合理怀疑Steve从小身体不好自己妻子也该负上一部分责任。

 

Barnes先生听到“好吃的”三个字就头疼，连忙转移话题:“这盒珠宝哪来的，给Steve准备的？你妈那儿也有一盒，早早就备好了，就等着送他呢。”

 

“你们都没意见？”

 

Barnes太太一挑眉，说:“有什么意见啊，你俩从小玩到大，妈妈喜欢Steve喜欢得紧，要是你最后跟我说要娶其他Omega，我才要有意见呢！”

 

Barnes先生插嘴道:“就是，现在时代不同了，你们自己的爱情和婚姻，哪里轮得到我们来做决定。我看Steve很乖，就是他爸爸有点难搞，每次见了我就吹胡子瞪眼的，好像我家Bucky怎么他家儿子了一样，要是他爸爸不同意你们的婚事，你就跟我说，爸爸帮你搞定他！两个孩子郎才郎貌，哪轮到他来反对！”

 

Bucky喜出望外，没想到自己父母这么通情达理。刚刚Steve送他回来时还叮嘱他，让自己不要一个人就跟父母说他俩的事情，放着等他来解决。

 

然而Bucky收了Rogers家的传家珠宝，心里激动，自觉得到了认可，那同样的也不能亏待了Steve啊，于是便冲动地说了，可他却好像忘了强调什么重要内容。

 

“好了，没事儿了吧？坐下一起吃饭。”Barnes先生特别关心吃饭问题。

 

“不了，我在Steve家吃过了。”Bucky快乐地抱了父母一人一下，转身上了楼去给Steve打电话报喜，独留他的老父亲一个人在楼下煎熬。

 

Steve接到Bucky电话的时候，他刚刚下车。城市深处，拐进长长窄窄的巷子里，豁然是一家古旧的店铺，木质的双层小阁楼，挂着一块金纹木牌，上面用翻飞的古体刻着“Ciel étoilé”几个字。

 

“真的？叔叔阿姨答应了？你没有挨打吧？”Steve打着电话走进店内，柜台后坐着个低头玩手机的青年，余光瞥见他进来，头也不抬地拍了一下桌上的按铃。

 

Steve抬脚往楼上走，怀疑地问Bucky:“你有没有跟叔叔阿姨说我是个Alpha？”

 

问完这句，他极有预见性地把手机拿远了，下一秒，Bucky的惊呼声冲破听筒传了出来，Steve好笑地安慰道:“听我的，先别说，剩下的交给我好吗？”

 

手机那头不知道说了句什么，Steve温柔地垂着眼，说:“好好好，我一定会让你娶到我的，Bucky乖。我还有点事儿，先不和你说了，明天来找你好吗？”

 

Steve挂了电话，掀开帘子， 房间里的工作台旁坐了个白发白须的老人，见他进来，笑眯眯地跟他打招呼。 

 

“这么着急就来了？喏，东西在那儿呢，你瞧瞧合不合手，应该瞧得出来吧？”老人一开口，精气神十足。

 

“嗯，麻烦您了。”

 

Steve走过去，拿过个小盒子，迫不及待地打开，暗红色的天鹅绒垫上托嵌着两枚精致简朴的戒指，干干净净的一圈，没有镶钻，只刻着细细的纹路，戒指内圈有一颗小小的星星，星星旁，刻着Steve和Bucky的名字。

 

“年纪大咯，眼也花手也抖，要是你和你未婚妻的名字再长些，我怕是要刻不下了。”

 

Steve笑了笑，手指轻抚过那两枚金不金，银不银的戒指，说:“是我未婚夫。”

 

老人也笑:“行行行，未婚夫，真是搞不懂你们现在的年轻人。我也算是给你们家做了三代的手艺，这还是头一次收到几颗子弹壳儿要求打成戒指的。”

 

“订婚戒指麻烦您了，之后的结婚戒指怕是也要拜托您。”

 

Steve将戒指盒揣进口袋里握着，微凉的盒子隔着一层布料贴着大腿外侧的皮肉，Steve想起八岁那年，各家族联合组织贵族子弟赛演。 

 

那时候Steve刚刚从医院出来，只能裹着毯子坐在树下看其他孩子们比赛骑术射击。

 

年纪大一些的孩子们已经学会了如何维持表面上的礼仪，然而年幼些的孩子却总是天真直率得伤人。

 

“病秧子”、“弱鸡”还算是能入耳的嘲讽，大人们围在另一处交际谈天，哪里能想到那些看起来乖巧天真的孩子们能脱口而出多么难听的话语呢。

 

童言无忌，然而也是童言最为伤人。

 

Steve低着头不搭理他们，只注意着远处比赛射击的Bucky。

 

那天比赛完，Bucky的金牌被Barnes夫人收走了挂在家里书房的架子上，但是Steve却依然得到了只属于他的关于Bucky的记忆:男孩儿手心里躺着的几颗子弹，还有他眼睛里闪烁着的星星。

 

“在Steve强大起来保护我之前，我会一直保护Steve的。”赶跑了那群孩子的Bucky是这样说的。

 

他一直都相信，Steve也会有强大起来的那一天。

 

八岁的Steve将那几颗子弹抓在手里，热乎乎的，是Bucky手心的温度。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先预警一下，这章有产乳，有双盾一冬，接受不了就不要看了。

Bucky睡觉前和Steve打了一通电话，Steve像是刚洗完澡在浴室吹头发，从话筒里传出来的声音带着雾蒙蒙的湿气和隐隐的回音。 

“Bucky，你一个人在房间对吗？”

“是，怎么了？”

“门锁好了吗？”

“Steve，家里不会有贼进来的，而且Sam就睡在我隔壁的客房，很安全。”

“是吗？那等下你要记得声音小一点哦。好了，把手贴在脸上暖一暖。”

“什么声音小一点？Steve？”

“乖，照我说的做，手暖了吗？”

“暖...暖了。”

“好，把睡衣扣子解开。”

“Steve？”

“解开。”

“解开了...”

“摸摸自己的乳头，动作轻一点。”

“嘶——”

“让你暖一暖手，是不是又没有听话？ ”

“我暖了！是...是你那天又咬又吸的，弄得我有点肿了！那里破了点皮，到现在都没好！”

“对不起Bucky，告诉我，是哪里肿了？哪里破了皮？”

“Steve...”

“说出来，Bucky。”

“...乳头肿了，左边的乳尖被你咬得破了皮，这两天穿衣服都不舒服，磨得我又痛又痒，整个都红红的，Steve...想要你摸摸我。”

“好了Bucky，闭上眼睛，把你的手想象成我...”

 

一通电话，打了整整一个多小时，隔壁Sam年纪大了，早就想睡了，奈何两边阳台是通的，隔音效果不太好，一开始还想装没听见，最后受不了了只能咚咚咚疯狂敲墙以示不满。

科技，让人与人之间的距离更近了，也让人与人之间的距离更远了。

Bucky红着脸睡下，全身脱得只剩条内裤，光溜溜地裹着被子在宽大柔软的床上打滚。满房间的信息素味儿，熏臊得很。

窗外淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，顺着风想要往屋里钻，阳台处积了一滩水，渐渐地积得多了便往隔壁屋里流。

Bucky裹着被子，红扑扑的脸蛋埋在枕头里，蓬松柔顺的粽发凌乱地散着，床头开着一盏小夜灯，睡得安稳。

他的呼吸变得绵长，嘴角带着笑，眉头舒展着，像是做了一个不为人知的好梦。

 

“Bucky，你别生气了。”个子矮矮的Steve跟着Bucky进了屋，他脚步有些慌乱，青年走得太快了，想要跟上青年的步伐对于瘦弱的他来说还有些吃力。

听见身后小个子急促的呼吸声，Bucky猛地停下脚步，转过身，没料到他动作的Steve猝不及防地撞到了Bucky的怀里，然后被他一把抱住。

“Bucky...”Steve白净的脸上泛起了红晕，不知道是跑得太急，还是害了羞。

“离那些Alpha远一点，Stevie，Alpha没一个好东西，他们接近你全都没安好心！”Bucky的表情有些凶狠，带着些他自己也不知道哪来的笃定。

“Bucky，我只喜欢你，我永远都是你的...”Steve声音渐小，还没说完的话语被吞没在两人的唇齿间。

Bucky将他抵在墙上，激烈地吻他。Steve瘫软在Bucky怀里，任由他搂抱着，房间里弥漫着浓烈的信息素味道，醇香而又醉人。

“宝贝，你发情了。”

Steve把脸埋在Bucky怀里，害羞地点点头，声音小小的:“Bucky帮帮我好不好。”

Bucky一把抱起Steve，在他的惊呼声中将他丢上床然后欺身压了上去。

只是念头一闪，两人身上的衣物就尽数脱落。Bucky像个小色鬼一样，迫不及待地亲吻着Steve金灿灿的头发和湛蓝色的眼睛。

在Bucky眼中，他的Stevie是那样的可爱娇小，他等不及了要让这个小东西完完全全地属于自己。

“慢点儿，Bucky。”Steve笑着挑起Bucky的一缕棕发，缠在指尖，“你这样急切，可不讨Omega的喜欢。”

“Stevie，看看你的样子，多迷人，你身上散发出的信息素味道简直让我快要控制不了自己了。”Bucky说着，将一个个炙热的亲吻落在了Steve单薄白皙的胸膛上。

“你流水了，Bucky。”Steve的声音很冷静，带着些戏谑。

“什么？”Bucky抬起头，一脸困惑，肉肉的脸颊鼓起，水润的嘴唇微张着，能看得见里面艳红的舌尖，他还不知道发生了什么，只是觉得腿间有些湿，后面那个难以启齿的地方痒痒的，胸口也有些痛。

“你后面的小穴流水了。”Steve说着，伸手到Bucky光溜溜的屁股上摸了一把，湿淋淋的黏液沾了一手，在房间的灯光下泛着淫靡的水光，他坏心眼地将黏液抹在Bucky赤裸的胸膛上，然后轻轻地用指甲搔刮他红肿硬挺的乳尖。

“Steve，这是怎么回事？”Bucky的声音带着哭腔，显然是被吓到了。

他明明是个Alpha，怎么会像Omega一样后面流水呢？还有这乳头，红肿地挺起，一股股地胀痛着，就好像...就好像在涨奶一样！

“看不出来吗？”Steve轻笑一声，将Bucky软软的、小巧的乳肉握在手里，然后张嘴含住了他挺翘的乳尖。

粗糙的舌面划过乳头前敏感的小孔，Steve用牙齿叼住硬挺的小肉粒，轻轻拉扯，然后重重地吮吸。Steve口腔温热的包裹，使Bucky忍不住打了个颤，随着Steve的吮吸，一种奇妙的、陌生的感觉从他胸前传来，Bucky又惊讶又羞耻地发现，自己居然产乳了！

“唔，Bucky终于有奶水了呢，看来不用担心我们的宝宝饿着了。”Steve大口地嘬着Bucky乳尖不断溢出来的奶水，没有被照顾到的另一边乳头肿得涨起，乳白的汁液从乳尖滴出，顺着Bucky紧实的小腹流到腿间，与大片湿润粘稠的体液混在一起，打湿了两人身下的床单。

“我们，有宝宝了？”Bucky抓着在他胸前不停耸动的金色脑袋，不敢置信地问道。

“对啊，我和Bucky的宝宝，就在Bucky的肚子里。”Steve说着，握着Bucky的手摸了摸他平坦的小腹，Bucky感觉到，那里似乎真的有一个小生命在孕育着。

胸口泌乳的胀痛和后穴渴望被填满的空虚，让他的脑子已经糊成了一团，他甚至没有精力分神去思考，为什么自己一个Alpha也会怀上孩子。

“Steve，我想要你。”Bucky迷蒙着一双绿色的大眼睛恳求着，他一手揉搓着自己红肿不堪，还泛着淫靡水光的乳头，一手伸到后穴不得要领地抽插着。

Steve往日总是露出乖巧笑容的脸上，此刻却有些冷淡，他握着与自己身材不成比例的粗大的阴茎，骑在Bucky身上，居高临下地望着他，问:“想要什么？”

“想要你，想要你插进来，想要你的肉棒插到我的小穴里，把我填得满满的，射进来。”Bucky眼里泛着蒙蒙的雾气，脸上一片情欲的潮红，他试着通过大量地释放信息素来引诱自己身上不为所动的Alpha，让他失去理智，进入自己，满足自己的欲望。

他成功了。

Steve粗暴地拉开Bucky修长的大腿，也不润滑或者扩张，就着大量的体液与Bucky还插在自己后穴里的手指捅了进去，大力地抽插起来，咕叽咕叽的水声混着肉体的碰撞声在房间里响起，Bucky爽得要死，大声地叫着。他一边叫一边揉搓着自己的乳头，希望肏着他的人能替他吸吸乳房里快要溢出来的奶水。

“你们在干什么？”熟悉的声音从房门口传来，一个高大的身影立在那儿，看着床上交叠的两个人。

被人撞破自己性爱场面的羞耻感使Bucky不由自主地、紧张地绞紧了后穴，被操干得湿热松软的肉壁紧紧地包裹着Steve的粗大，他闷哼一声，回头望了门口的人一眼，然后又继续埋头苦干起来。

“嗯...停下来Steve...有人进来了啊...”Bucky流着眼泪拍打着Steve的肩膀。

事实上，一旁男人的视线在让Bucky感到羞耻的同时，也让他更加兴奋了。他下身的阴茎直挺挺地翘着，胸前的乳头再次开始向外流着奶水，他羞耻地将脸埋进了枕头里，不愿意面对自己这幅淫荡的样子。

一只有些冰冷的手摸上了Bucky赤裸光滑的脊背，Bucky不受控制地打了个寒颤，敏感地感觉到，这只手比Steve的手要大上许多。

“嗯啊...”Bucky惊叫出声，慵懒沙哑的尾音里带着些不易察觉的愉悦。

男人的手滑过他的脊背与腰线，捏住了他的乳头，温柔地挤压着他的奶水，然后用指尖沾了一点探进Bucky的嘴里。

“需不需要我替你吸一吸呢？我看你的奶子已经涨得往外流水了。”男人低沉磁性的声音有些熟悉，Bucky听在耳里却无暇去分辨，他脑袋昏沉沉的，一边撅着屁股往Steve的阴茎上去撞，一边含着男人的手指吮吸。

“别逗他，他是我的。”Steve听起来有些生气了，他掐着Bucky的腰大力地抽插着，粗大的肉棒进进出出，每一下都顶到了最深处，黏乎乎的肠液被顶得往外飞溅，有些甚至还溅到了站在一旁的男人身上。

“有什么关系？Bucky是我们的才对。”男人抽出了被舔得湿淋淋的手指，抬起了Bucky潮红的脸蛋，与他接吻。

Bucky看着男人金灿灿的头发，湛蓝色的眼睛，接受能力良好地想:好吧，又一个Steve，不过是强壮的加大版。

Steve眨了眨眼睛，像是知道Bucky在想什么一样，他拉着Bucky的手去解自己的裤子，开玩笑道:“下面也是加大版哦。”

感受到掌心中的粗大，Bucky后穴不自觉地收得更紧了，Stevie不满Bucky的注意力被吸引走，于是故意加大了顶弄的力度，干得Bucky整个身子往前一撅。

“别这么小气嘛。”Steve扶住Bucky，将他的乳头含进嘴里舔弄吮吸，口齿不清地问道:“Bucky也很爱我对不对？”

“嗯啊，爱你啊，用力一点，Steve，奶水涨得我好痛，帮我吸出来啊。”Bucky侧着身子躺在床上，挺着胸将红肿的乳头往男人嘴里送，“另一边也要舔舔。”

Steve得意道:“听到没有？Bucky说他爱我。”

“Bucky，你最爱我对不对？”Stevie故意将阴茎抽出来，抵在Bucky湿漉漉的穴口，用龟头一下一下地磨蹭着问道。

“都爱，都爱，不管哪个Steve我都好爱，插进来Stevie ，求求你了，我想要你插进来干我。”

“都爱”这个答案可不是Stevie想听的，小气的Alpha疯狂起来连自己的醋也要吃。

硕大饱满的龟头猛地顶开湿热的穴口，只进去一小节，不顾紧紧吸着他的肉穴的挽留，Stevie 马上将阴茎抽出来，然后又顶进去，就这样浅浅地进入又拔出，往复着动作。 

“嗯...”得不到满足的Bucky小声地抽泣起来，他觉得自己真的是好委屈，明明两个都是Steve，是他一直喜欢的人，他怎么分得出更喜欢哪个？

Steve看不过眼了，他比Stevie要成熟一些，此时见自己这样逗着Bucky，自然是心疼的。

“你不干我干。”Steve将Stevie推开，一把搂住Bucky，将他抱在怀里哄道:“不哭了Bucky，我最喜欢你了，别哭了。”说着，他顶开Bucky的腿，将早已硬挺的阴茎插了进去。

没想到Bucky哭得更大声了，这个Steve的阴茎比前一个还要大，插得他好痛。 

“哼，你来你来，你来就是要把他弄哭？”Stevie凑过来，亲了亲Bucky不高兴地垂下去的嘴角。

两个Steve，谁看谁都不顺眼，在床上差点就要打起来。

“Steve！”Bucky可怜巴巴地叫了一声，用力挣扎起来。

两个Steve一起按住他，齐声说:“小心我们的宝宝。”接着又互瞪起来，争夺起这到底是哪一个Steve的孩子。

两人的争吵声渐渐飘远，化成滴答滴答的水声，Bucky觉得腿间湿淋淋的，好不舒服，双臂往前一伸，猛地从梦中惊醒了。

在床头小夜灯昏暗的灯光下，Bucky从床上弹起来，裹着被子呆坐了一会儿。窗外的小雨渐渐大了，雨滴一下一下地砸在窗户上，好让人心烦。

Bucky摸摸腿间，黏乎乎的，这是梦遗了。他想起刚刚做的梦，摸过床头的手机，点开了快捷设置第一个号码。

电话响了几声，那边几乎是马上就接通了，睡得喑哑的声音听得出有些紧张:“Bucky？怎么了？没事儿吧宝贝？”

“Steve！你个混蛋！”

吼完这一句之后，电话被挂断，那头已经在套衣服准备赶往Bucky家的Steve愣住了。

过了几秒，电话又再次拨通，Bucky气愤的声音从听筒里清晰地传了出来:“我是不会给你生孩子的！”


End file.
